Miss Hogwarts
by Moonlovegood14
Summary: Una apuesta echa por Harry y Ron ocasiona un pequeño problema, ahora Hermione y Luna tendrán que ayudarles a salir del apuro..y de paso encontrar el amor verdadero...romance y risas garantizadas! HHr RL!
1. Prólogo

**Hola, esta es otra de mis historias RWLL, pero lo que tiene principalmente es HHr (el primero que hago), por peticion de una amiga (sallygoodgirl). Esta es una historia romántica y divertida, y lo que verán a continuación es sólo el prólogo, osea, lo que según yo, pasa después del sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts, después, en el capítulo 1 (que no tardaré mucho en subir ) , empezará la verdadera historia que transcurrirá en los ultimos meses del séptimo año, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews, para decirme como voy...sii¡¡Gracias!**

**Moonlovegood14**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Esta historia empieza en el mes de Marzo, en el séptimo y último año de Harry Potter y sus amigos en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Después de haber encontrado todos los hurcruxes y destruirlos junto con sus amigos Ron, Hermione y Luna, Harry venció a lo poco que quedaba de Voldemort. No de la manera en la que todos piensan, pues Harry no se convirtió en un asesino, más bien dejó todo en las manos (o labios) de los dementores de Askabán, que terminaron uniéndose a la Orden del Fénix, pues del lado de los mortífagos no iban a conseguir ningún beneficio, si no al contrario, sabían bien que Voldemort sólo los utilizaría para su conveniencia y que no recibirían ninguna recompensa por sus trabajos "sucios".

Pero Voldemort no fue el único besado por los dementores, si no también sus vasallos más fieles, entre ellos, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Colagusano, Lucius Malfoy, entre otros mortífagos, quienes se entregaron fácilmente a los aurores por fe, devoción y lealtad a su "señor tenebroso", por si acaso Voldemort revivía y los castigaba después por su falta de valentía.

Se preguntarán¿qué pasó con el joven Malfoy? Pues fue enviado a Askabán, por ser mortifago, pero no fue besado, pues todavía era menor de edad. Eso sí, estén seguros de que cumplirá una larga condena.

Después de las crisis y las guerras del bien contra el mal, y al ser derrotado Voldemort, en el mundo mágico se respiró un ambiente de paz.

Reabrieron Hogwarts un mes después del que deberían haber empezado las clases , o sea, los primeros de octubre (por que Voldemort fue derrotado en septiembre) y Harry, quien no quería regresar por los recuerdos que guardaba aquél castillo, fue alentado por sus dos mejores amigos para concluir su educación y poder graduarse de aquel colegio, su hogar.

Así pues, todos los estudiantes regresaron. Los maestros, con la mejor disposición del mundo para volver a dar clases, antiguos y nuevos, además de la directora y profesora McGonagall. Todo regresó a la normalidad, y era un tiempo de alegría en todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico (y muggle).

Como llevaban un mes de atraso, las clases se habían echo más intensivas, y por lo tanto, se adelantaron los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS, así que para el mes de febrero, Harry y sus amigos ya habían recibido sus resultados.

Ahora todo estaba de su parte. Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían su lugar apartado para una escuela de formación para aurores al salir de Hogwarts, y ésta última se había ganado a pulso, por las acciones que había emprendido con la P.E.D.D.O un puesto en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores Mágicas y Humanitarias, otorgado considerablemente por el nuevo y más joven ministro de magia de toda la historia, Percy Weasley, después de reconciliarse (emotivamente) con su familia y la renuncia por voluntad propia del antiguo ministro. Cabe de destacar, que a Harry le habían ofrecido ser ministro, pero éste se rehusó, dejándole oportunidad a el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, de realizar su más profundo sueño. Además, Luna Lovegood había sido la primera de su curso en haber aprobado el examen de aparición, además de que había sido nombrada prefecta de su casa, y el joven Neville Longbottom había conseguido los ÉXTASIS necesarios para estudiar una carrera de herbólogo, aparte de que mantenía una relación amorosa con una chica de quinto grado de Hufflepuff.

Por otro lado, la vida amorosa de Harry había cambiado mucho.

Después de acabar con Voldemort, lo menos que quería Ginebra Weasley era regresar con Harry, pues se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Dean, y por lo tanto, al regresar a Hogwarts, regresó con él. Esto, Harry lo superó bien, al percatarse de que en todo ese tiempo en el que había estado lejos de Ginny en la búsqueda de hurcruxes, no la había añorado, ni había pensado mucho en ella. A la vez, Ron y Hermione, después de aclarar sus sentimientos, habían tenido una pequeña relación de noviazgo en esa época en la que habían ayudado a Harry en la lucha contra Voldemort, al principio estaban siempre juntos y nadie dudaba del amor que se tenían, pero fue por un acuerdo por el que terminaron (al entrar a Hogwarts) , ya que después discutían mucho y la relación que llevaban era igual o peor que la que llevaban antes, cuando eran amigos. Además, Hermione se percataba cada ves más que ya no llamaba tanto la atención del pelirrojo, pues éste pasaba mucho tiempo con Luna, y ésta se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. Así, que cuando terminaron (sin rencores, sinceros en sus sentimientos y sin compromisos), quedaron como amigos, y les tomó por sorpresa que sus lazos se habían echo más fuertes y hasta se llevaban mejor, al igual pasaba con Harry y Hermione, ya que ambos coincidían en que el su sexto año se habían alejado un poco. Por lo mismo, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, y si necesitaban un confidente, siempre recurrían el uno al otro, sin temores ni reservas.

El trío había recuperado su antigua gloria y todo marchaba mejor que nunca.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora...esperen más proximamente y no se olviden del review, se los agradeceré intensamente.**

**Moonlovegood14**


	2. Capítulo 1 ¿Apostamos?

**Hola! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el prólogo de la historia. Muchas gracias x todos los reviews, en verdad, me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba, es la primera ves que me llegan tantos reviews en un solo capítulo y eso me pone muy contenta (jiji ¿y a quien no?) Al instante en el que los leí me puse a escribir el primer capítulo, espero q les guste ) . Antes de iniciar debo hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

**+ Palabras en cursivas y entre comillas "_bla bla bla_" son pensamientos.**

**+ Sé que Ginny no es el personaje mas querido, es más, hay muchas personasa las que no les gusta para nada (entre ellas me incluyo yo xD ) así que perdonen si lo menciono mucho, pero es parte clave de la historia así que van a tener que aguantarla un poco en los primeros dos capítulos, al igual que a Pansy Parkinson(recuerden, ellas no son las protagonistas, pero son necesarias para que todo esto se dé) **

**+ Una vez más, gracias por todos sus reviews, y una vez más, tambien, los invito a que dejen otro, para opinar qué les parece, si les agradó, qué le falta, o lo que piensen, sea bueno o malo, se aceptan críticas constructivas. xD**

**+ Al terminar el capítulo respondo los reviews.**

**Gracias y espero que les guste. **

**MoonLovegood14**

**

* * *

**

**Cápítulo 1. **

**¿Apostamos?**

Era un caluroso día de Marzo, había comenzado la primavera y los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban los muros de Hogwarts.

Se respiraba un ambiente de alegría en los terrenos, desde el castillo, hasta los jardines.

Los alumnos hacían diversas actividades, además de las pocas clases que tenían al día, pues los maestros habían echo más intensivas las clases meses antes y ya no quedaba nada para estudiar. A excepción, claro, de la materia que impartía la profesora McGonagall, pues seguía imponiéndoles deberes. Así, que por esta razón, todavía les quedaban dos meses de estancia en el colegio, y los maestros habían decidido hacer actividades recreativas o deportivas que sugirieran los alumnos para aprovechar el tiempo.

En Hogwarts, ya había club de teatro, de arte (impuesto por los alumnos de Hufflepuff), competencias de quidditch que se realizaban tres veces a la semana (sugerido por el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Harry Potter), una liga de animadoras (impuesta por Ginny Weasley, quien todavía era cazadora del equipo de su casa), y un club de lectura (dirigido por Hermione Granger con la ayuda de Luna Lovegood)

Además, a los de sexto y séptimo les dejaban hacer visitas a Hogsmade cada fin de semana, y dejar de usar las túnicas en días de mucho calor.

-¿Hoy que libro comentaremos, Hermione?- preguntó la rubia de ojos azules paseando por los estantes de la biblioteca -¿Te parece bien "El libro de los gurdyrocks...¿mito o realidad?"?-

Hermione rió

-Hay que escoger libros interesantes Luna, ése déjalo para leerlo un aburrido fin de semana, que te parece "Hogwarts. Una historia"?-

-¡Qué interesante!- exclamó Luna usando un tono sarcástico

-¡Oye! A todos les debería interesar la historia de el lugar donde estudian...-

-A nadie le interesa precisamente por eso- dijo Luna devolviendo el libro que sostenía su amiga al estante correspondiente- ¿Qué te parece "La vida de Rowena Ravenclaw"? En el club tenemos muchos chicos de Ravenclaw, muchos más que de Gryffindor-

-Me parece bien- contestó Hermione tomando el libro que le mostraba su amiga mientras abría su mochila para guardarlo

-Cambiando de tema...¿Has visto a Ronald?-

-Si, en los campos de quidditch, entrenando con Harry y Ginny-

-Oh¿tu crees que haya ido Lavender Brown a verlo?- preguntó con timidez la rubia

-Mira Luna, si fue, no hay de qué preocuparse, tu sabes que Ron nunca le haría caso de nuevo, está demasiado encariñado contigo-

-O contigo-

-¡Luna! Tú sabes bien que Ron y yo sólo somos amigos ¿si? No funcionamos para nada como pareja, discutimos, nos peleamos. Además, yo sé que a él le gustas, es demasiado obvio cuando estás cerca de él-

La rubia se sonrojó y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa tímida

-Además- continuó Hermione- sabes que yo ya no siento nada por él, sí mucho cariño, pero hasta allí, y pues con Harry...-

-¡Hermione!- gritó Luna asustada y la chica se percató de que sentía cosquillas en su mano, la cual, todavía estaba dentro de la mochila desde que había metido el libro, la sacó, y vio cómo una tarántula grande y peluda (del tamaño de su mano) caminaba por el torso de su mano y por su muñeca. La chica reaccionó con un grito, al igual que su amiga, armando un reverendo escándalo en la biblioteca, Luna espantó a la tarántula con un libro y el arácnido corrió debajo del estante

-¿De dónde salió eso?- preguntó Hermione más a sí misma que a su amiga

-Pues de allí- le contestó la chica, señalando su mochila

Hermione miró dentro de ella y descubrió que había cuatro tarántulas más. Así que reaccionó con otro grito, escuchando apenas unos murmullos de risa detrás de ella. La chica volteó y la vio...

-¡Tú!- Hermione gritó mientras la chica de pelo negro y brillante sonreía burlonamente

-¿Te gustó Granger?- le preguntó Pansy Parkinson asomándose por detrás del estante, y saliendo de su escondite- ¿O prefieres las serpientes cascabel que estaban el otro día en tu bañera?-

"_Oh, así que fuiste tú, cara de perro. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar en ti?"_

-Mira Pansy, no sé lo que pretendes con tus estúpidas bromitas. Sólo quiero que sepas que a mí no me lastiman ni en lo más mínimo, así que puedes seguir perdiendo tu tiempo, oh, y un consejo ¿por qué no haces bromas más creativas? Hasta el imbécil de tu amiguito Malfoy tenía más talento que tú-

Pansy le soltó una palabrota (le había dado en donde más le dolía) y alzó la mano para darle una bofetada a Hermione, pero ésta se la detuvo hábilmente

-Te has puesto con la persona equivocada, Parkinson. Te estás denigrando vilmente, creía que eras una persona con más clase y educación y que no requerías usar lenguaje vulgar o violencia física-

-Te crees muy lista ¿no Granger?- le dijo sarcástica y con voz de resentida- Pero ya verás quien reirá al último, y cuando yo ría, ya no te quedará tiempo para dar tus estúpidos sermoncitos de sabelotodo insufrible. Y lo mismo digo para ti, Lovegood- y diciendo esto, la chica salió echa una fiera de la biblioteca.

-¿Esta ves si le dirás a McGonagall?- preguntó Luna mientras salían de la biblioteca (un poco intimidadas por la mirada fulminante de la señora Pince) y se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid para llevarle las tarántulas.

-Claro que no, no le dije cuando puso esas serpientes en mi baño o cuando puso 'polvo picante de dragón' en mi túnica, eso es lo que quiere que haga, pero no lo haré, no me humillaré ante ella-

-Pues yo creo que ya sobrepasó los límites- opinó Luna. La chica todavía no olvidaba esa horrenda mañana, de hace algunos meses, en la que había abierto su cajón de ropa y no estaba su ropa interior. Pasaron dos días en los que sobrevivió con ropa prestada de Hermione, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar hasta fin de cursos para solicitar que le devolvieran sus cosas robadas como hacía cada año. Así que fue a hablar personalmente con la profesora (y directora) McGonagall y ella le prometió que le solucionaría su problema. Una mañana después, en la hora de la cena, al decir su discurso de todos los días, la mujer hizo referencia a esto a todo el alumnado con un discreto "Devuélvanle a la señorita Lovegood lo que le ha sido robado, o por lo contrario, todo el colegio será castigado hasta que recupere sus pertenencias"

Pasaron dos días, y al parecer todos hicieron caso omiso a ese mensaje, entonces, la directora tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco días sin darles de desayunar a todo el alumnado (menos a Luna, claro, quien ya contaba con un poco de ropa nueva que se había comprado en Hogsmade un fin de semana). Entonces, de repente, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, en su dormitorio o en paquetes llevados por lechuzas, empezaban a aparecer cosas que Luna había perdido en toda su estancia en Hogwarts, de las cosas más extrañas que le habían devuelto, estaban un manual para clases de vuelo, una recordadora, una Nimbus 98, unos calcetines que seguramente usaba en primer grado, y un tintero decorado con estampas de diversos equipos de quidditch. Hasta que un día, por fín, toda su ropa interior apareció en el cajón de su armario, bien acomodada y doblada, sana y salva.

Fue hasta un mes después, cuando se enteró de que la ladrona había sido nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, usando poción multijugos para pasar como una chica de Ravenclaw al dormitorio de Luna, cuando ésta estaba en clases.

Si, Pansy Parkinson, la hija de ex-mortífagos, la ex-novia de Draco Malfoy, en resumen, la más afectada por todo lo que Harry Potter y sus amigos habían causado dentro de su lucha contra el mal. Y, quien, desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts, no dejaba de hacer bromas pesadas a los miembros más 'débiles' de la "pandilla de Potter": Luna y Hermione, como parte de su venganza y para demostrar el odio que les tenía. Sí, vengaría a Draco, quien estaba en Askabán, a su padre, quien había sido besado por dementores, a sus padres, pues estos dejaron de ser mortífagos para protegerla, y esto, para Pansy, no significaba otra cosa que una vergüenza para los sangre limpia y falta de lealtad al "Señor Oscuro".

Todo esto a Hermione le parecía muy tonto y ridículo, hasta a veces se reía y no se tomaba tan enserio las bromas de "cara de perro" como le decían Harry y Ron, como tampoco se molestaba por acusarla con los maestros. Pero Luna no pensaba lo mismo, hasta a veces sentía miedo de Pansy, por lo que podría llegarle a hacer, ya que tal vez Hermione era fuerte y valiente, pero ella no se consideraba de la misma forma.

-¿Tarántulas?- repitió de nuevo Ron al salir de la casa de Hagrid, mientras él, Harry, Luna, Hermione y Ginny, acompañada de Dean se dirigían al castillo- Las serpientes te las paso, pero ¿tarántulas? Que bueno que preferí quedarme a entrenar que acompañarlas a la biblioteca-

-Cada vez se vuelve más insoportable- comentó Harry- ¿Por qué no se atreve a meterse conmigo y con Ron?-

-Obviamente, está dolida por lo de Malfoy- dijo Hermione –Y ahora se quiere desquitar de alguna manera, sin resultar dañada por ustedes. Además, yo era a quien más molestaba Malfoy-

-Pero eso no la justifica- dijo Ginny, quien estaba tomada de la mano de Dean – Y además, aparte de que es insoportable, es una creída, pues todo eso de que fue la novia de Draco le ha dado mucha popularidad entre los chicos-

-Que tonto, yo no le veo la popularidad ser la ex-novia de un mortifago- comentó Luna mientras jugaba con su collar de corchos

-Todos los chicos piensan que eso la hace interesante- dijo de pronto Dean, a quien todos voltearon a ver frunciendo el ceño- ¡Oigan, dije que todos pensaban, menos yo¡Ginny!- llamó a su novia quien le había soltado la mano y lo miraba con reproche

-Ahora me vas a salir con que te parece interesante la cara de perro-

-Nunca dije eso, Ginny...-

-Los veo después chicos, voy a descansar- y diciendo esto Ginny se fue a zancadas a su Sala Común con aire de ofendida con Dean corriendo tras ella

-Que extraño humor trae Ginny ¿no les parece?- preguntó Ron extrañado

-Está así desde que Pansy entró a su liga de animadoras, al parecer sí le da mucha competencia a Ginny y todos los ojos están puestos en ella- explicó Hermione

-Pero si Ginny es muy guapa, atrae la atención de todos más que ninguna chica en Hogwarts- comentó Harry

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos¿qué no había dicho que ya no le gustaba Ginny? No sabía por qué, pero que Harry hablara así de su amiga le producía dolor de estómago y confusión, y siempre que le pasaba eso, le daban ganas de escapar de allí, pues cuando lo miraba a los ojos ya no veía al mismo Harry . No sabía qué, pero sentía algo que nunca había sentido. No era envidia, y mucho menos era que su amigo le empezaba a parecer insoportable, solo había una cosa, una razón con la cual expresar lo que sentía, una cosa que se negaba a aceptar porque sabía que tal vez sí era verdad: Hermione Granger estaba celosa.

-Nos vemos después chicos- dijo la chica con un cierto tono de irritación en la voz, tomando a Luna del brazo- Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca

-¿A sí?- preguntó Luna- ¿No habíamos ido ya...?-

-Los pendientes, Luna, los pendientes que nos habían quedado...¿Sí recuerdas? Los p e n d i e n t e s- dijo Hermione intentando explicarle todo a su amiga con la mirada

-¡Oh, si, los pendientes!- contestó la chica entendiendo todo- Nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego Ronald, adiós Harry- dijo con una sonrisa que Ron le devolvió –Oh, Ronald¡mañana te doy el gurdyroot que te prometí!- escucharon gritar a Luna, cuando Hermione ya la llevaba bastante lejos.

-¡Gracias!- gritó Ron que sonreía de oreja a oreja, y se sonrojó cuando Harry vio lo alegre que estaba

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa cosa que te va a dar?- preguntó Harry extrañado

-Es "excelente para protegerse de los Gulping Plimpies"- contestó Ron levantando los hombros, "_y también un excelente pretexto para rozar la mano de Luna ( por un descuido, claro)"_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron, antes de ir a desayunar encontraron un extraño aviso en el tablero de anuncios de la Sala Común.

**"Convocatoria: Miss Hogwarts"**

_¿Te consideras bonita¿Eres popular¿Los chicos te persiguen¿Quieres demostrar tus mejores cualidades y atributos? O simplemente ¿Quieres dejar de ser aburrida y nerd y sacar tu lado más femenino¡Pues es tu oportunidad de hacerlo!_

_¡Desinhíbete e inscríbete a este concurso!_

_¡Tu puedes participar!_

_Enséñale a todos que eres una chica bella y que puedes ser esta primavera la..._

"Miss Hogwarts"

_**Requisitos:**_

_Podrán participar todas las chicas de Hogwarts que estén en quinto, sexto y séptimo grado._

_La inscripción será hoy hasta la medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía, con Parvati Patil (su humilde servidora organizadora del evento)_

_La selección de concursantes será el día de mañana en la biblioteca, a media noche. Favor de asistir presentable ,con un pergamino en el que indiques tu nombre, cómo te describes, tus gustos, y el por qué quieres participar en este concurso. Sé creativa, pues sólo las mejores veinte inscritas serán seleccionadas para participar._

_El jurado, que se encargará de la selección será un grupo formado por chicos de sexto y séptimo (a quienes elegí personalmente esta mañana)_

_Si tu no puedes ir a inscribirte, otra persona puede hacerlo por ti_

_En el momento en el que te inscribas se te darán indicaciones y se te aclararán cualquier tipo de dudas que tengas._

_Importante: Este concurso cuenta con el permiso de la directora McGonagall (tras rogarle mucho xD) Así que es sumamente legal y permitido._

_Chicos: Están cordialmente invitados a la selección de mañana en la biblioteca, aunque no sean jurados ; )_

_**¡Gracias y mucha suerte!**_

Ron terminó de leer el anuncio que había encontrado en el tablero de la Sala Común y que se había llevado a leer al Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué superficial, no crees?- le preguntó a Harry

-Si, lo sé. Me parece ridículo-

-Aunque sería divertido¿por qué no vamos a ver que hay mañana?-

-No gracias, le prometí a Hermione ayudarle con unos deberes-

Ron bufó

-¡Vamos! No será tan malo, puedes ayudarle otro día...-

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Ginny alegremente- Veo que ya se enteraron de lo del concurso

-Si, y nos parece detestable- contestó Harry

-Pues no sé a ustedes, pero...a mí no. Estoy pensando seriamente en inscribirme-

-¿Qué!- Ron casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza- ¿Estás loca¿Qué tienes que estar haciendo tú con ese tipo de chicas allí?-

-Por si no lo has notado, Ron, ya crecí y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. Y voy a inscribirme aunque a ti no te parezca- Ginny resopló -¡Y gracias por tu apoyo!- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y largarse de allí

-¡Por supuesto que ya me di cuenta de que ya creció! Precisamente por eso no quiero que entre a ese estúpido concurso- exclamó Ron, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué hay Potter¿Weasley?- una voz fría los llamó, Blaise Zabini se había sentado a lado de ellos, con su porte de arrogante y creído que lo caracterizaba

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?- exclamó Harry quien parecía desafiante

-Tranquilo, Potter, sólo vengo a charlar un rato con ustedes-

-¿De qué?- dijo Ron, con el mismo tono de su amigo

-Es algo que a ti te interesa Weasley, pero si no quieres hablar...-

-¿De qué?-

-Es sobre, tu linda hermanita-

-¿Qué hay sobre Ginny? Ni se te ocurra meterte con ella- exclamó Ron parándose de su silla

-Tranquilo, Weasley. Simplemente necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor con ella. Ya debes de saber que tu hermosa hermana, acaba de terminar esta mañana con Thomas¿verdad?-

Ron y Harry se miraron perplejos

-¿A sí? Pues no lo sabía¿y eso a que viene?- continuó Ron –Y no te vuelvas a referir a mi hermana de esa manera-

-Ya, ya, está bien. Eso viene a que ahora que ya no anda con Thomas me ha quedado libre el camino, y ya sabrás que ninguna chica se me puede resistir, así que, solo venía a avisarte que muy pronto ella será mi novia y por lo tanto tu y yo tendremos que llevarnos bien ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

-Ya te dije que ni se te ocurra Blaise, y que ni en sueños Ginny te aceptaría, así que mejor deja de molestarla o yo no respondo-

Blaise bufó

-Está bien Weasley, no le rogaré , a fín de que nunca le he rogado a ninguna chica, y mucho menos ahora que se trata de una traidora a la sangre-

Ron tiró un puñetazo hacia la nariz de Blaise, pero el pudo esquivarlo, y rió con escepticismo y frialdad

-Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué me pudo gustar Weasley, si de guapa no tiene nada-

-Lo que a ti te molesta es que nunca vas a poder llegarle a gustar, eres tan insignificante para ella- dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica

-No, Potter, ella lo es para mí. No sé como pude atreverme a pensar que es una chica bonita, al lado de Pansy es una rata apestosa sin chiste-

-¿A lado de Pansy "cara de perro" Parkinson? Tiene que ser una broma- contestó Ron respirando agitadamente

-No, Weasley, hablo muy enserio. Simplemente los resultados de ese estúpido certamen de belleza te lo demostrarán, ninguna chica es tan sexy como Pansy Parkinson-

–Pensé que tenías mejores gustos Blaise, pero ¿cara de perro?- preguntó Harry

-Hablan así de ella sólo por que les anda dando su merecido a las estúpidas de Granger y Lovegood ¿verdad?-

Ron y Harry casi se les echan encima a Zabini, pero éste se alejó lo suficiente de su alcance, sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente

-Vamos, acéptenlo, ni Weasley, ni Granger, ni Lovegood, le llegan a los talones a Pansy-

-Eso ya lo veremos- contestó Ron

-¿Quieres apostar Weasley?- los retó Blaise- Perfecto. Apuesto lo que quieras a que Pansy gana ese concurso-

-¿Me puedo reír Zabini¿Pansy ganadora? Primero resucita Voldemort antes de que gane- contestó Harry sonriendo sarcástico - Es más, apuesto a que ni siquiera llega a la final-

Zabini parecía estar enfadado, pero después sonrió altanero

-Muy bien, es una apuesta- concluyó Zabini

-Bien- contestó Harry, mientras Ron lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Pero quiero saber qué apostaremos, habrá que apostar algo de valor...¿qué tal a tu hermana, Weasley? Si gano, ella es mía, con tu autorización, y claro, sólo por diversión, ya que está claro que yo nunca podría tocar por algo más a esa traidora-

Ron estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero sorprendentemente Harry lo detuvo

-Aceptamos- contestó el ojiverde, y entonces Ron se quedó sin habla, de lo sorprendido que estaba no le salió la voz para replicar, y ya no supo a quién tenía más ganas de golpear, si a Zabini o a Harry- Pero si pierdes, dejas de molestar a Ginny, y haces que Parkinson deje de molestar a Hermione y a Luna

-Echo- contestó Zabini mostrándole su mano para estrecharla –Pueden hacer lo que quieran para evitar que Pansy llegue a la final, menos lastimarla-

-Echo- contestó Harry- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras para que gane, menos lastimar a las demás-

-Muy bien- contestó Zabini, apretando fuertemente la mano de Harry, hasta que éste frunció el ceño por el dolor- Pero está claro que Pansy no necesitará ayuda¿tu no me das la mano Weasley?

Ron bufó de ira y estiró su mano, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas a Zabini, quien soltó un gemido no muy masculino.

-Nos vemos después, y ya saben...- diciendo esto, Zabini los dejó

-Qué fácil será ganarle ¿no crees?- comentó Harry viéndolo irse- ¿Ron?- pero cuando volteó a ver a su amigo, vio una cara deformada por la rabia, como nunca la había visto

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER ESO, POTTER!-

Lo único que quería Harry en ese momento era desaparecer lejos del alcance de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Bien, eso ha sido todo, esperen el próximo capítulo en menos de una semana...pronto empezará lo mejor ;)**

**Ahora sí...les contesto!**

**Dannia: Gracias x ser mi primer review! Espero q te haya gustado el primer capítulo y que lo sigas ;)**

**Nika Granger: Espero q lo hayas encontrado interesante xD...pronto vendrá lo más divertido..muchas gracias!**

**Afrodita Coral: Tendrás que esperar solo un capítulo más para lo del concurso...jiji xD...y mi personaje favorito tmb es Luna! aunque me parece que la pareja perfecta son ella y Ron...a tí con quien te gusta? Bueno, espero tu review, y una ves mas gracias!**

**Gabby Heads: Espero y te haya gustado este cap y que lo sigas si? ah! leí tu fic "La historia de los jovenes enamorados" está muy divertido xD...muchas gracias!**

**Liz Echizen: Hola paisana! xD...jaja me alegra mucho cada ves encontrar mas autores en Fanfiction de México y, en especial de Monterrey, por q yo tmb soy de alli )...gracias x tu review y por encontrar agradable mi historia..saludos!**

**Wonderwood: Gracias x leer el prólogo y dejar tu review...me encantaríaleer prontouno de tus fics! ) Cuidate amigo!**

**criss: jijiji siiii pronto llegará el concurso y espero q te guste...gracias x tu review, espero q te haya gustado el cap y que lo sigas si? Saludos·!**

**salygoodgirl: Sin duda será una buena historia hhr cabeza de piña! xD gracias x apoyarme y dejarme review...y perdon x no seguirle a tu fic, pero estoy muy ocupada haciendo este y "Encantados" sorry I can´t! Bueno, muchas gracias y haré lo q pueda por seguirlo...espero q te haya gustado el cap..y ¿ la broma q le hizo Pansy a Luna te sonó familiar? xD...jajaja, fue una experiencia propia shhh! jajaja q nadie se entere..eyy deja review!**

**Soledad de los Angeles: Jaja, pss aqui tienes el primer cap, espero q te haya gustado y pronto empezará la accion...muchas gracias por tu review! ahaha donde aprendiste tu inglés? me encantaría escribir algun fic en otro idioma como tu! pero bueno...jaja ( ...me dejas un review? )**

**Muchas gracias x todo...nos vemos en menos de una semana en el proximo capitulo...besos!**

**MoonLovegood**


	3. Capítulo 2 Planes y espinillas

**Holaa! Bueno, gracias x leer el capítulo anterior. Me da mucho gusto encontrar esos reviews ) aunque recibí menos que en el prólogo, no me desanimé xD...gracias de todas formas, espero q les guste este cap.. ah si, tengo q hacer aclaraciones:**

**+ Una vez más, Ginny no es la protagonista, pero saldrá mucho en este cap...¡a aguantar se ha dicho! xD**

**+Perdón si en este cap aparece (N/a) muy seguido, trataré de ya no intervenir en el con mis notas en el fic**

**+ Recuerden, cursivas entre comillas _"bla bla bla"_ son pensamientos, casi siempre son de Harry o Hermione**

**Gracias y a leer xD!**

**MoonLovegood14**

**

* * *

**

**2. Planes y Espinillas**

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ APOSTAR A MI HERMANA!- rugió Ron por triple ocasión, mientras se dirigían a su Sala Común

-Ya te dije que no supe qué decirle, además, yo no me iba a retractar frente al arrogante de Zabini-

-¡COMO SIEMPRE TU ORGULLO POTTER!-

Harry le respondió con una mueca

-Discúlpame ¿ya? Sé que estuvo mal apostar a Ginny, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y ya le había dado la mano a Zabini. Además, estoy seguro de que le ganaremos, por eso no dudé en aceptar, así que no debes preocuparte-

-Pues tienes de aquí a mañana en la noche para pensar como le haremos para ganar, porque por si no lo has notado, la popularidad de Parkinson ha crecido bastante ¿qué no escuchaste a Ginny y a Hermione?- dijo Ron con furia contenida

-Si, lo sé. Pero descuida, recuerda que Ginny también se inscribirá al dichoso concurso, así que ya tenemos asegurado el triunfo. De seguro hay mas chicos que prefieren a Ginny que a "cara de perro" ¿no?-

-Eso creía, pero estoy empezando a dudarlo- contestó Ron boquiabierto viendo la escena frente a sus ojos. En el pasillo que tomaban a menudo para ir a su Sala Común, se encontraba Pansy, rodeada de un buen número de chicos de sexto y séptimo, quienes le insistían a gritos que se inscribiera a **"Miss Hogwarts". **A la chica parecía no interesarle mucho lo que ellos le reclamaban, pero después asintió indiferente con un movimiento de mano sin tomarles mucha importancia y su público masculino estalló en vítores, aclamaciones y promesas de apoyo.

Harry miró a Ron perplejo y juntos atravesaron el hueco de su Sala Común, antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Al entrar, vieron a un gran número de chicas rodeando el sofá que estaba delante de la chimenea. Algunas se habían quedado fuera del grupo, cuchicheaban y se reían en murmullos, otras tenían caras de afligidas y las que rodeaban el sofá tenían cara de estar consolando a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry extrañado a una chica de quinto

-Es tu hermana- contestó la chica dirigiéndose a Ron. Él atravesó el mar de chicas apartándolas hasta que llegó hasta donde su hermana. Ella estaba sollozando sonoramente, sentada en el sofá cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, mientras una chica de su curso le decía que no se preocupara.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- le preguntó su hermano en un susurro

-¡Déjenme sola!- gritó la chica en un sollozo

-Ya oyeron a Ginny, apártense- dijo Ron fulminando a todas las chicas con la mirada, y éstas desalojaron la Sala Común, temerosas, en un, dos por tres.

-No ellas¡Tú!- aclaró Ginny con odio en la voz

-¿Yo¿Pero yo qué te he echo?- preguntó Ron confundido y mirando a Harry, quien estaba a su lado

-¡Con esto que me pasó ya estarás contento, la verdad no me extrañaría nada que hubieras sido tú!-

Los chicos se miraron confusos.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡No me digas que no sabes nada de esto!- gritó la chica, incorporando su cabeza y apartando las manos de su cara, dejando ver, grandes granos y espinillas (que se veían muy dolorosas) regadas por toda su cara, frente, nariz, y barbilla. Después les mostró las palmas de sus manos, que estaban llenas de ampollas y verrugas, y sus labios llenos de llagas.

-Te juro que no sabíamos nada de eso, Ginny- contestó Harry

-Pero no hay problema, podemos llevarte con Madame Promfrey y te arreglará...- sugirió Ron tomándola del brazo

-¿Qué acaso no sabes¡Esto tarda en quitarse mínimo cuatro días!-

-¿Y qué?-

-¡No te hagas el inocente, que tu muy bien sabes cuándo es la selección de ese concurso de belleza y lo mucho que deseaba inscribirme¡Pero no puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta este punto¡A hacerme esto, con tal de que no participara¡Y encima te haces el desconcertado!-

-¡No puedo creer que pienses que yo te hice eso¡Yo he estado todo el día con Harry!-

-¡Te odio Ron! Y hayas sido tú, o no, no vas a decirme que sientes mucho que ya no vaya a participar por culpa de esto ¿verdad?-

-Te equivocas- contestó Ron- Porque créelo o no, nosotros queríamos que participaras-

-¿Ah sí¿Y por qué!- cuestionó Ginny con ira, deseosa de terminar esa conversación para irse a llorar a su dormitorio

-¡Porque del que ganes o no ese concurso, tu eres la que depende!-

Harry levantó las cejas asombrado por la verdad que su amigo acababa de revelar, y Ginny parpadeó indicándole que no había entendido nada.

-Lo siento, Ginny, pero debo decírtelo. En ese concurso tú estás en juego. Si ese certamen lo gana Pansy Parkinson, tu debes ser novia de Blaise Zabini-

-No entiendo Ron¿a qué estás jugando?- cuestionó Ginny harta

-A nada- contestó Harry sin dar más rodeo al asunto- Lo sentimos Ginny, pero cometimos una equivocación, bueno, mas bien la cometí – aclaró Harry sintiendo la mirada de reproche de su amigo- Hice una apuesta con Zabini, y lo que apostamos – perdón- aposté... fue...a ti-

Tuvieron que pasar unos quince minutos para que Ginny, gritara, insultara, pataleara, golpeara a su hermano, reprendiera a Harry, sollozara, se lamentara de su maldita suerte (n/A: palabras textuales de Ginny) llorara a gritos y se calmara después, a los chicos los tenía atemorizados, pero que reaccionara así ya se lo esperaban.

-Está bien- respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas, intentando auto controlarse –Creo que si soy yo lo que está en juego tengo derecho por lo menos a que me expliquen de qué se trata exactamente esa maldita apuesta-

Harry fue el más valiente y tomó la palabra.

-En resumen, si Pansy Parkinson gana ese concurso, se supone que Zabini tendrá el permiso de Ron para que...bueno, tu sabes-

-Seas de él- aclaró Ron entrecerrando los ojos por temor a otro golpe de su hermana- Esas fueron sus palabras textuales-

Ginny suspiró con ira

-Nosotros apostamos a que Pansy no llegará ni siquiera a la final, y si conseguimos eso, ganamos que Zabini deje de molestarte, y que "cara de perro" deje en paz a Hermione y a Luna- explicó Harry- Por eso nosotros queríamos que tú participaras, pues, sabíamos que le ganarías a Pansy, pero pues...-

-Pues...- intentó ayudarlo Ron

-¡Pues me salieron estos horribles cosas en la cara! Y estoy segura de que fue alguien que no quería que participara, quien me hechizó con acné mágico, o qué se yo...-

-¿Ahora ves que yo no pude haber sido quien te hizo eso?- preguntó Ron

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas, te tienes bien merecidos esos golpes que te di, así que de ninguna manera me disculparé-

-Está bien, justificante aceptado- contestó Ron con una sonrisa

-¡Y no sonrías de esa manera que no me tienes tan contenta¿Por lo menos ya pensaron qué van a hacer para evitar que Pansy gane?-

Ambos negaron con la cabeza

-Podemos hacer cualquier cosa, menos lastimarla. Eso dijo Zabini, aceptando él la misma condición- explicó Harry

-Bien- suspiró Ginny- Sólo los ayudaré con esto porque soy yo quien depende, y si no los ayudo sé que perderán por que es difícil lo que apostaron- Ginny soltó un grito de desesperación saliendo totalmente de su estado de calma- ¡Pero por qué con Zabini¿Por qué Dios mío¡Es tan asqueroso!- Ginny suspiró de nuevo y se volvió a tranquilizar en un segundo

Eso los dejó perplejos y con un poco de remordimientos de conciencia, "_¿Qué le habían echo a esa pobre niña¿Quedaría traumada de por vida?"_

-Bien, tengo una idea.- resolvió Ginny después de pensar- ¿Por qué no encuentran a otra chica que me sustituya? Alguien que le haga competencia a Pansy. No sé a alguien como yo, atractiva, lista, simpática...-(n/A: creo su autoestima se ha ido hasta las nubes) Ginny se rió divertida consigo misma- ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo¿Alguien como yo? Es muy difícil ser yo...-

"Si, definitivamente ya tiene problemas la inocente..." 

-¿Alguien como tu?- cuestionó Ron- Ehem...bueno, Lavender no está nada mal-

Ginny reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada

-¿Cómo...te atreves...a comparar...a Lavender Brown...conmigo?-

-Bueno, algo es algo- dijo Ron extrañándose de la vanidad y el gran amor propio que se tenía su hermana

-¿Qué tal si le das consejos para que luzca...mejor?- opinó Harry

Ginny se rió sarcástica

-Lavender es la persona más orgullosa y vanidosa que he conocido en mi vida (n/A¡hooolaaaa!) nunca aceptaría un consejo, o es más, no un consejo, ella lo que necesita es una reconstrucción total de su cutis, porque lo tiene muy graso...-Ginny se detuvo antes de completar la frase e hizo pucheros, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo- Bueno, no Lavender no- resolvió

-¿Qué tal Luna?- sugirió Ron, de repente parecía como si la cara se le hubiera iluminado- Si...ella si aceptaría un consejo, además, no es nada fea-

-¡Y Hermione!- exclamó Harry como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo- Tampoco es nada fea. Si tú las ayudas un poco, Ginny, estarán perfectas. ¡Y así tendremos más oportunidades de ganar!-

Ginny soltó una carcajada

-Lo siento chicos, no es que dude de la belleza de Hermione y Luna (n/A: sí, como no : P ) pero ellas¿como les digo, ellas están más interesadas en libros que en otras cosas. Nunca aceptarían participar, no les gustan las cosas 'superficiales' como ellas les llaman, es más, por estar comentando libros en los jardines traseros ni siquiera se han enterado del concurso-

-No tienen por qué enterarse ¿o sí?- preguntó Ron sonriendo maliciosamente

Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver, como si una luz, de repente, hubiera iluminado su camino.

-Nosotros podemos hacer todo ¡podemos inscribirlas sin que lo noten y que ganen en esa selección de mañana!- dijo Harry sorprendiéndose de su gran ingenio

-Y cuando se enteren...- continuó Ron- Porque en esa selección se tendrán que enterar, si quedan seleccionadas, ya no tendrán escapatoria...¡Tendrán que competir!-

-¡Y con tu ayuda, Ginny, ganarán!- terminó Harry rebosante de alegría

-Vaya, hasta que pensaron un poco- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-Si no somos tan tontos- dijo Ron

-¿Entonces si contamos contigo Ginny?-

-Claro, idiotas. ¿O creen que voy a dejar una horrible posibilidad de ser besada por Blaise Zabini en el futuro de sus inútiles manos?-

-Está bien, ya entendimos- protestó Ron

-Perfecto, ahora hay que planear todo bien ¿eh? Por que no tienen que sospechar nada, pues si se enteran, se darán cuenta cuales son sus intenciones, y no aceptarán-

-Descuida Ginny, que no habrá fallas- contestó Harry con una sonrisa

Horas más tarde, en la Sala Común, después de la cena...

-¿Qué haces Ron?- preguntó Hermione mientras despegaba su vista del libro que llevaba en sus manos y trataba de ver, interesada, lo que su amigo escribía en un pergamino.

El chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se inclinó más hacia su pergamino para que su amiga no viera lo que escribía. ¿Y si Hermione lo descubría?

-Deberes-

-¿De qué?-

-De Transformaciones-

-Oh, pero la profesora McGonagall no ha encargado nada- repuso la chica extrañada

-Son deberes, atrasados-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, no, no, si puedo solo-

-¡Vaya! Hasta que decides hacer las cosas por ti mismo, tengo que reconocer que has madurado bastante, Ron-

-Si¿verdad?- Ron dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, y continuó con la tarea que le había dejado su hermana

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó la chica cambiando de tema

-En el dormitorio, necesitaba...pensar un poco-

-¿En qué?-

-Cosas, cosas de chicos Hermione, jamás lo entenderías-

-¿En una chica?-

Ron por primera ves desvió su vista del escrito, hasta los ojos de su amiga y la miró de forma suspicaz.

-No Hermione, a Harry no le gusta nadie- contestó Ron intentando captar algo en la mirada de ella, algo que revelara por qué le hacía esa pregunta, algún brillo en sus ojos cuando mencionara la palabra "Harry", pero eso no pasó, él no podía leer los ojos de Hermione, nunca lo había podido hacer.

Hermione indicó que entendía lo que le había dicho su amigo con un movimiento de ceja y siguió con lo suyo. Pero no dejaba de pensar en algo.

"¿Por qué le costaba cada ves más ocultar esos celos¿Celos¿En qué pensaba? Harry era su mejor amigo¿por qué tendría que sentir celos por él?"

-Me voy a la cama Ron- dijo la chica cerrando su libro e intentando cerrar su mente de todas aquellas dudas

-Buenas noches, Hermione- contestó el chico, esperando que su amiga descansara lo suficiente para la impresión que se llevaría al día siguiente.

-¿Tienes el pergamino, Ron?- preguntó el ojiverde quince minutos más tarde, al bajar de los dormitorios

-Si, pero por poco Hermione me descubre¿Cómo te fue con eso?-

-Más que bien, fue pan comido hacer la descripción de Hermione-

-Conviviendo siete años con ella ¿como no iba a ser pan comido?-

-Lo sé- asintió Harry con una sonrisa mientras atravesaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda dirigiéndose a la Torre de Astronomía- ¿Tu tuviste problemas?-

-No muchos, podría hacer cientos de pergaminos y no terminaría de describir a Luna, es que encierra tantas cosas...y además, siento que nadie la conoce mejor que yo-contestó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien por ti, Ron- le contestó su amigo al verlo feliz- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo y que Parvati no se haya ido ya-

Después de unos minutos tras caminar deprisa llegaron a la Torre, vieron el letrero de la convocatoria, y bajo ésta, una mesa tras la cual se encontraba, sentada y con la cabeza recostada en ella, Parvati Patil.

-¡Shh! Parvati...- llamó Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

La chica se despertó sobresaltada.

-Oh, chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó entre un bostezo- Ya es tarde...-

-Venimos a inscribir a alguien- contestó Ron mostrándole las hojas

-Bien- dijo la chica, y les recogió los pergaminos , los cuales puso en una carpeta que tenía, según el buen cálculo de los chicos, un poco más de cincuenta pergaminos de chicas inscritas- Anoten el nombre aquí- les dijo Parvati dándoles una hoja con una lista de nombres, que ya estaba casi por llenarse.

Tras anotar los nombres de "Hermione Granger" y "Luna Lovegood", los chicos advirtieron la expresión de la chica cuando ésta leyó lo último escrito.

-¿Ellas¿Van a participar?- preguntó la chica escépticamente.

-Si¿algún problema?- preguntó Ron al instante

-No, ninguno- contestó Parvati serenamente- Sólo que pensé que venías a inscribir tu hermana ¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo!- dijo esto con voz aparentemente sorprendida- Dile que siento mucho lo que le pasó, que me hubiera encantado que entrara a mi concurso y que ganara una Gryffindor-

-Descuida, que Ginny no es la única Gryffindor. También está Hermione- contestó Harry

-¡Oh, Harry! Tu siempre tan positivo- expresó la chica con una sonrisa de lástima, era obvio que dudaba mucho de la belleza de Hermione- Pero me alegra que apoyes a tu mejor amiga, aunque no haya muchas esperanzas de que gane-

Harry se sintió furioso, se dio la media vuelta y se largó de allí, seguido de Ron.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Cuando Hermione gane, le va a callar bien la boca, a Parvati y a todas las que piensan lo mismo sobre ella- comentó Harry con rencor

-Son chicas envidiosas. Y pensar que Hermione las ha sobrellevado durante todos estos siete años- dijo Ron pensativo

Esto, a Harry también lo puso a pensar. Era cierto, Hermione había aguantado de todo en su estancia en Hogwarts. Insultos, humillaciones. Y eso era lo que más admiraba de ella, en realidad, nunca había conocido una chica tan fuerte y valiente, tan leal y digna, ella, su mejor amiga. Harry sonrió ante su recuerdo, todas las cosas que había pasado con ella, momentos que nunca olvidaría. La había visto hacer de todo, mostrar su inteligencia, valentía, amabilidad, hasta la había visto mostrar su belleza. Luego se detuvo, al llegar a la conclusión de que Hermione era la chica perfecta, era simplemente maravillosa, y le molestaba que muy poca gente lo pudiera ver.

Miró a Ron, "_¿Cómo pudo haber terminado con ella?"_ Definitivamente era un tonto.

"Pero él la tuvo alguna vez, y eso es mejor que no haberla tenido nunca. ¿Ahora quien es el tonto?"

Esa vocecilla traviesa, que era su misma voz, de repente se le había colado entre los pensamientos. Harry sacudió la cabeza, perplejo¿Qué le estaba pasando?

De pronto, otra voz (que no era la de él ni la de Ron) interrumpió ese lapso de confusión.

-¡Chicos¿Ya las inscribieron?- Ginny los había alcanzado en el pasillo, antes de entrar a la Sala Común

-Si, todo está listo- contestó Ron- Patatas fritas- dijo a la Señora Gorda

-Genial, espero que hayan echo un buen trabajo con esos pergaminos, porque de eso depende mucho de que las seleccionen o no-

-Tenlo por seguro Ginny, fuimos muy creativos- afirmó Harry

-Eso espero. En fín, ya arreglé todo. Mañana sólo esperen a Hermione y a Luna a las once en punto en la Torre de Astronomía, hacen todo ese teatro que planeamos y los espero en la selección en la biblioteca, por si necesitan ayuda-

-¿Qué les dijiste para que estuvieran a esa hora, Ginny?- preguntó Ron interesado

La chica se ruborizó ligeramente de las mejillas

-Tengo que ir a la enfermería. ¡Los veo mañana!-

-¡Ginny! Tenemos que saber qué les dijiste, para seguirles todo el cuento y que nos crean...- Harry gritó, pero la chica ya había salido por el hueco del retrato

-¿No escuchó o nos ignoró?- preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo, quien levantó los hombros, con expresión confundida.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, espero q les haya agradado...nos vemos en poco mas de una semana en el siguiente capitulo...creo q tardaré un poco más, pues tengo algunos compromisos, como graduarme de secundaria y los preparativos para mi baile de XV años , además que creo que la inspiración se me ha ido un poco ( ...rezen por q regrese! (...pero descuiden, si me relajo un poco volverá ) y terminaré este fic aunque me cueste la vida xD**

**Respuesta a sus reviews...**

**Liz Echizen: He empezado a leer tu fic, esta genial, pondré el review cuando lo termine ok? gracias x seguir mi fic...cuidate!**

**SarhitaPotter : Gracias x leer el fic ), q bueno q te cayo bn Ginny, trato de escribirla lo más buena onda posible xD, espera la acción en el proximo cap...adios!**

**sallygoodgirl: Ehemmm sigue practicando con tu guitarra mientras yo contesto reviews ok? jajaja gracias x leerlo y darme animos...eit cuidas y espero q te haya gustado!**

**Tonks Granger: jaja tomaré tu consejo en cuenta, seria muy divertido! yy ya ves q si participará Hermione:) espero q te haya gustado este fic, gracias!**

**Vangie McDermott: Espero q en estecap me halla explicado bien respecto a la forma en la q Harry aceptó y que haya quedado claro todo xD...gracias x tu review...suerte y cuidate!**

**Wordenwood: Gracias x tu review, siii y la quimica ya empezará pero tiene q ir poco a poco pues no sería creible q de un dia para otro se enamoren despues del libro 6 :S, bueno, de RL sii pero hay q aceptar q de HHr tiene q ir un poco mas lento, pero descuida, llegará! tomaré en cuenta tu consejo...jjaja ya viste como Ginevra ya recibio su merecido en este cap xD..jaja, bueno, gracias x ponerme en tus favoritos, cuidate y besos!**

**Dannia: Me alegra muchisimo que te haya encantado, gracias x seguirlo amiga, en vdd me encanta cuando a alguien le gusta lo q hago ) gracias gracias gracias!**

**p.D. creo q alguien dejo un review en este momento en el q los respondo, pero mi compu esta muy lenta y no me deja verlo ,a si que se lo contestaré en el siguiente cap, disculpa!**

**Por todo, a todos , gracias y nos vemos luego!**

**MoonLovegood14**


	4. Capitulo 3 Plan Comido

**Hola amigos! aqui estoy con mi fic después de muuuuuucho tiempo.**

**Primero que nada les pido una disculpa , pues dije que iba a actualizar en una semana o dos después del segundo capítulo pero psss se atrevesaron muchas cosas, en mi vida empezaron varios ciclos y se cerraron algunos además de que me encontré con la falta de inspiración (a ver si se nota en este cap) entre muchas muchas cosas pero psss ya no importa xq ya estamos aqui...**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que han leído, en serio, no saben cuanto significan sus reviews para mí, (esta vez recibí muchos y me puse mas que contenta, son tan lindos con sus comentarios! ) ...y pss de nuevo mil disculpas...**

**Y bien, este capítulo se supone que iba a ser solo la mitad de un capitulo, pero al terminarlo noté que me extendí mucho, así que decidí dividirlo, y subir primero esta parte y pronto subir la otra ;) Además moría de ganas por subir cuanto antes...so aqui esta! )**

**+En este capítulo, quise expresar los pensamientos de Ron, sólo para varíar, estos se encuentran entre comillas y en cursivas. Ah, y tambien se encontraran una que otra de mis notas de autora, (el ego...:S) !...**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y que valga la pena por todo el tiempo que esperaron ;)**

**Muchas gracias y disfrutenlo! **

**(Respuesta a sus reviews al terminar el cap.)**

**Moonlovegood14...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. Primera Parte**

**"Plan comido"**

Era noche de sábado. Harry se encontraba tirado en su cama repasando mentalmente el plan que llevaría a cabo con su amigo en unos cuantos minutos, mientras hacía unas notas mentales, las once en punto comenzaron a sonar en su reloj de bolsillo. Brincó de la cama y bajó a la Sala Común.

-¡Hey Ron¡Ya es hora!- avisó el chico dándole unas palmadas algo agresivas en la espalda a su amigo que se encontraba dormitando en el sillón- ¡Ya deben de estar en la Torre!

-Ok, ok - contestó el chico dando un bostezo y tallándose los ojos -¿Ya tienes las insignias?- preguntó Ron

-Sí, aquí están. Me las acaba de dar Parvati- contestó el ojiverde mostrándole los collares y dándole uno- Tú lleva la de Luna- el pelirrojo guardó la insignia en su bolsillo- Entonces…¿estás seguro de que no saben nada del concurso?- preguntó Harry al salir del hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¡Sí! En la tarde Ginny me dijo que les insinuó algo del concurso indirectamente, pero que ellas no entendieron nada, y entonces Ginny ya no mencionó otra cosa para que no sospecharan…además, ellas hoy no fueron a la biblioteca porque su club es de lunes a viernes…ni siquiera saben que la biblioteca estuvo cerrada desde la tarde porque harían la selección-

-Perfecto- sonrió Harry

-Ah, y se me había olvidado decirte que Ginny no nos esperará en la selección porque tuvo que ir a la enfermería, por lo de sus…ya sabes…sus cosas horribles en la cara…creo que tiene una "severa infección" según Madame Pomfrey, y no la dejará salir de la enfermería hasta mañana-

Harry suspiró, ahora no contaban con la ayuda de nadie. ¿Y si todo salía mal? Todavía no se explicaba por qué habían quedado enredados en todo ese lío, y más aún, por qué habían pensado que podían enredar también a Hermione y a Luna.

-Ron¿por qué pensaste en Luna para meterla en el concurso?-

El chico se encogió de hombros

-No sé…fue la primera chica que se me ocurrió, aunque tal vez, es porque siempre estoy pensando en ella de un tiempo para acá- Ron suspiró y se rascó la nuca- Es que es tan…diferente a las demás. ¿Tú por qué pensaste en Hermione?-

-Bueno, pues porque es mi mejor amiga, es normal que la tenga presente ¿no?-

Ron sonrió con escepticismo y movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

_"…Sé que empiezas a sentir algo por ella, lo noté desde esa vez que no pudiste evitar los celos cuando ella y yo estábamos juntos. Qué confundido estás amigo, tan confundido como yo lo estaba, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta…y si tardas, yo te ayudaré un poco a notarlo…"_

Harry percibió el silencio y la expresión de su amigo, y lo miró con ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al pelirrojo

-No, nada, nada- el chico sacudió la cabeza e hizo un ademán con la mano.

_"…Cuidado, que éste tal vez no aprendió Oclumancia, pero quién me dice que no sabe Legeremancia…"_

Harry se encogió de hombros, perplejo.

Dentro de algunos minutos llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía. Ron avanzó hacia la azotea, mientras Harry le deseaba buena suerte y se quedaba pocos pasos atrás. En menos de lo que le pareció, Ron ya estaba frente a dos atónitas muchachas que lo miraron perplejas. Y el también se desconcertó.

Ambas llevaban vestidos de gala que les llegaban a la rodilla, zapatillas con un poco de tacón, el cabello arreglado y un poco de maquillaje. Ellas le miraron a través de sus grandes, elegantes y delineados ojos (n/A. Así te quedan cuando te los pintas ¿o no? xD…no me hagan caso, comentario incoherente ¬¬ creo que proyecté mi vanidad…Ok, seguimos…)

-Hola, chicas- pronunció Ron aturdido bajando la mirada al encontrarse con los grandes y azules ojos de Luna que lo miraban expectante (n/A. Ok, lo adivinaron, me gusta hablar de los ojos :P )

-Hola –ambas contestaron al unísono y como esperando a que Ron empezara la plática.

Oh, Merlín. Para Ron este era uno de esos momentos en los que las chicas esperan que les digan algo…lindo. Bueno, no era tan difícil, sólo que se vio frente a un dilema: Estaba frente a su inseparable-mejoramiga-ex novia- Hermione y frente a su increíble-mente-linda-lista-bonita-especial-amiga-genial (n/A: él espera…) futura novia- Luna.

"_¡Sí, sí¡Sabía que me dejarías con ella!" _

_(n/A: Shhh! Tranquilo que aun no estoy confirmando nada. Lectores: Pueden tomarlo como spoiler xD )_

¿Y ahora que hacía¿Pluralizaba o las halagaba por separado? Sí. Definitivamente pluralizaba. 

-Lucen…bien- Sí, no cabía duda de que lucían bien…¿pero porqué¿Por qué estaban arregladas como si supieran que esa noche participarían en una selección de belleza?

-Gracias- contestaron con una sonrisa

-Harry no debe tardar, se quedó terminando un ensayo…-

Hermione asintió sin poner mucha atención, parecía que su mente no estaba allí sino en otro lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior y se rascó la barbilla.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Luna- Te comportas como si fueras a presentar un ÉXTASIS mañana-

Ron soltó una risita y Hermione colocó una sonrisa irónica.

-No sé, me siento un poco incómoda, tal vez no era necesario vestirnos así- dijo señalando sus atuendos- Ron está vestido normal y supongo que Harry también lo estará-

-No, no importa- contestó Ron sin saber de qué rayos estaba hablando, no sabía si decía eso porque quería que lucieran geniales para ganar o porque Luna se veía increíblemente atractiva con ese vestido - Están bien como están-

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Luna a su amiga con una sonrisa- Además, Ginny consideró necesario el vestirnos así para la cita, por si no te acuerdas, es un restaurante, en Londres. Y nos lo ganamos por salvar el mundo de las terribles garras del mal…-

"Oh, Por Merlín…¿Luna había mencionado las palabras "Ginny", "Cita", "Londres" en una sola oración?" Ahora lo entendía todo…Porque de echo, su capacidad de razonamiento inmediato había mejorado bastante a partir de esos meses en los que fue novio de Hermione, es que todo se pega, incluso lo bueno…

Se le subió la sangre a la cara…Ginny se las iba a pagar…"

Luna sonreía. Definitivamente estaba complacida con lo que estaba pasando. Hermione se veía más bien nerviosa, incómoda, tensa. Se mordía el labio frecuentemente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y no era precisamente por el maquillaje.

Ok, lo entendía. Ginny, para llevarlas a ese lugar, a esa hora y con ese aspecto, les había dicho que tendrían una cita con los _chicos_. Ok, todo era una mentira, pero poniéndose en los zapatos de las _chicas _pudo entenderlas. Ahora bien, era más que obvio que Ron y Luna se atraían y que algún día tendrían que salir juntos, era algo de esperarse, por lo que Luna no estaba desconcertada. Pero ¿Hermione y Harry? Eso si no estaba confirmado. Hermione había amado a Harry desde siempre, ella se lo había confesado a Ron cuando terminaron (n/A.: De echo, por eso terminaron xD) haciéndole prometer que guardaría el secreto, así que de eso no cabía duda. Pero ¿Harry? También sabía que su amigo últimamente estaba muy sobre protector con Hermione y pasaba con ella mas tiempo del que pasaba con él, Ron creía que a Harry le empezaba a atraer Hermione de otra manera, pero no había nada seguro.

Así, Ron pudo entender la situación incómoda en la que ahora estaba metida su amiga, y es que realmente la pobre andaba bastante inquieta. Al mismo tiempo, pudo imaginarse una reacción semejante en su mejor amigo cuando se enterara del "lindo" plan de su hermanita, a quien no se le pudo haber ocurrido algo más embarazoso…

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegó Harry. El chico al verlos los saludó y se disculpó por llegar tarde.

-Oh, no importa Harry. ¿Listo para irnos a la cita?- resolvió Luna con emoción en los ojos

-¿Cita?- repitió Harry ceñudo buscando la mirada de Ron, el pelirrojo asintió.

Hermione carraspeó al ver la reacción de su amigo, por una parte le dolía que Harry no considerara eso como una "cita"…

-No, no, no, Luna. No te confundas- dijo Hermione intentando ser indiferente- Esto no es una "cita", es simplemente una reunión de amigos-

-Pues para mí es una cita- insistió sonriente- Nunca me había puesto un vestido así…es tan bonito…-

Harry no logró entender lo que pasaba en su totalidad, pero aún así tuvo que seguir con el plan que ya habían preparado.

-Bueno, sólo que hay un problema…-comenzó el ojiverde

-¿Cuál¿Las reservaciones¿El permiso para salir del castillo? No me digas que McGonagall se arrepintió y nos quitó nuestro premio…¡pero si nosotros nos lo ganamos por salvar el mundo!…- Luna empezaba a entristecerse

-No, no- contestó ceñudo- Es que no acabé un reporte para Pociones, necesito un libro especial y no estoy registrado para sacarlo de la biblioteca, y pues pensé que ustedes podían prestarme su credencial…-

-¡Claro Harry! No hay problema… Mañana te la puedo prestar y acompañarte…-

-No, Hermione, es que la necesito ahora-

-¿Ir a la biblioteca a estas horas?-

-¿En este instante?- preguntó Luna con decepción- Pero ¿Y la cita?-

-No hay problema, nos vamos después de que Harry encuentre su libro ¿no?-

-¡Esa idea me agrada Ronald!-

-Bueno, andando-

Los chicos se pusieron en camino. Primero pasaron por la Sala Común de los leones para ir por la credencial de Hermione, Harry y Ron trataban de tomar los mejores atajos posibles para evitar encontrarse con la gente que también iba a la selección. En una de esas a Luna se le ocurrió ir al baño, y sabiendo que estaba repleto de chicas arreglándose para el concurso, a Ron se le ocurrió distraerla llevándosela todo el camino tomada de los hombros y hablándole al oído. Después de eso Luna ya ni siquiera sabía lo que significaban las palabras "baño" o "necesidades".

Después de recoger la credencial, se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

Harry y Ron se fueron rezagando a medida que se aproximaban a la biblioteca, mientras que Luna y Hermione, que iban adelante, llegaron primero. Los chicos entrecerraron los ojos esperando la reacción. Al abrir la puerta, Hermione ahogó un pequeño grito y Luna frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasó…aquí?- murmuró Hermione con la voz entrecortada. Harry y Ron se acercaron a ellas mientras observaban el lugar.

De la querida biblioteca de Hermione Jane Granger no quedaba ni un solo rastro.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que ese sitio hubiera tenido grandes mesas, gigantescos estantes, y mucho menos libros.

La castaña miraba enloquecida de lado a lado: mesas con botana y bebidas, decenas de sillas frente a un gran escenario, un grupo de chicos de quinto dando un concierto de gaita y flauta, cortinas color rosa pastel en cada lado, velas flotantes que formaban un corazón gigantesco a lo largo del techo, chicas con vestidos elegantes, chicos riendo con copas en la mano, y lo peor…elfos y elfinas vestidos como camareros y llevando charolas con aperitivos…

-Hermione…¿Qué paso con la biblioteca…?-

-Oh…pregúntale a ellos… Luna- contestó la chica mientras miraba a los chicos entre sorprendida e incrédula

-Oh…bueno, verás, nosotros…- comenzó Harry

-Eh…-

-Ustedes lo saben¡lo sé!- contestó Hermione a la defensiva- Nos trajeron aquí a porpósito…y no sé para qué, pero no me gusta nada…-

-Calma Hermione, tal vez sea una fiesta sorpresa…¡Tal vez la cita es aquí!-

-¡Por favor Luna¡Obviamente no! No sé por qué nos trajeron aquí, o si es para algo bueno o malo, sólo sé que nos mintieron…y no entiendo por qué o para qué…-

-Mira Hermione, todo tiene una explicación ¿sí? Sólo dame tiempo y te contaré todo…No te preocupes por la biblioteca, solo la usarán esta noche y mañana todo volverá a la normalidad, pero tranquila, que no es nada malo…-

-¡Sí Hermione! Mejor disfrutemos la fiesta…¡Mira Luna, hay grageas!- Ron corrió con emoción hacia una mesa seguido de Luna

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos. Ninguno tenía ganas de ver al otro a los ojos.

-¿No me vas a explicar nada ahora?- preguntó la chica con ligera decepción

Harry negó con la cabeza

-Bien, entonces…me voy-

-¡No!- Harry logró tomarla de la muñeca justo cuando ella le había dado la espalda para irse- Debes quedarte, Hermione-

-¿Debo?- preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos. Harry se dio cuenta de que debía de decir algo rápido y convincente antes de arruinar todo.

-Bueno, quise decir que… me gustaría que te quedaras- Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al terminar de pronunciar la frase. Pronto, un intenso calor le subía por las mejillas.

Hermione ante esas palabras sintió un jalón en el estómago. Un jalón que le daba cosquillas…

-Oh, bien. Si tu quieres, yo…me quedo-

Harry asintió feliz con una sonrisa

-Gracias-

-De nada- Hermione miró a su alrededor y suspiró perpleja- Comienzo a sospechar que Luna tenía razón con respecto a que la "cita" era aquí. ¿Me equivoco?-

-Algo- apuntó Harry mientras sacaba una insignia de su bolsillo, la cual le puso a Hermione alrededor del cuello

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione tratando de omitir las sensaciones que le había producido el que Harry se acercara a ella- ¿Es una "P"…?

-¡Participantes¡Chicas participantes! Favor de entrar a la cortina roja que se encuentra al lado del escenario. Gracias- se escuchó la voz de Parvati en el megáfono

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que las chicas que estaban allí también tenían insignias y estaban arregladas como ella, y que lo único que las diferenciaba era que ellas sí entendían a lo que Parvati se refería pues al escucharla lanzaron un gritito de emoción y se encaminaron al lugar mencionado.

-¿Participantes de que?- preguntó Hermione confundida a un Harry nervioso que no estaba dispuesto a contestar a la pregunta de su amiga- ¡Harry…!

-Lo siento- se excusó el chico- Ve con Luna, ella también va a…-

-¿Luna¿Qué se supone que…? …Oh…¡Ahora entiendo todo! Cómo no me di cuenta antes…-se dijo especulando toda la situación- Ustedes…¡Por Merlín, como pudieron!- Hermione se empezaba a imaginar de qué sería el concurso y sus sospechas no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Se quitó la insignia y se la dio a Harry- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti…que tonta…- Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Luna a grandes zancadas.

-¡Hermione! Adivina qué…estamos inscritas en un concurso ¡Un concurso de belleza!-

Ron asintió feliz suponiendo que Hermione aceptaría la noticia del mismo modo que Luna.

-¡Lo sé! Por eso nos vamos de aquí, no tenemos nada que hacer…- Hermione tomó la muñeca de la rubia y la encaminó hacia la salida, pero Ron también había tomado una mano de Luna y la jalaba hacia adentro.

-¡Hermione, por favor¡Quédense, deben participar!- le insistía Ron mientras jalaba a Luna- ¡Luna quiere¿Verdad Luna?-

-Ehh…yo- Luna miraba confusa hacia un lado y otro

-¡Ni Luna ni yo queremos estar metidas en esto¡No entiendo por qué lo hacen¡Luna, suelta su mano!-

-¡No puedo, Ronald suéltame!-

-¡Luna, no me puedes hacer esto, por favor, quédate!-

-¡Déjala en paz Ron!-

-¡Hermione!- se metió Harry a jalar a Hermione del otro brazo que tenía desocupado- ¡No es nada malo, te lo prometo!-

-¡Suéltame Harry¡Nos han mentido!-

-¡Ahhh, mis brazos!- gemía Luna

-Mira, Luna, te guardé la gragea de chocolate…-

-¡Te digo que me sueltes Harry James Potter!-

Los que se encontraban a su alrededor empezaron a notar la discusión y el salón se llenó de risas y de murmullos.

-¡Ves lo que provocas Hermione!- le gritó Ron

-¡Ustedes con sus mentiras lo provocaron!-

Luna se empezaba a reír de la situación.

Harry le volvió a poner la insignia a Hermione entre forcejeos. Pronto, varias chicas llamaron a Parvati, quien llegó bastante molesta.

-¡Quítame eso Harry!-

-¡Quieren callarse¡Están arruinando todo!- exclamó Parvati fuera de sí con una voz muy grave. Los cuatro se callaron al instante al igual que cualquier tipo de ruido en todo el salón. Ron y Hermione soltaron a Luna y Harry soltó a Hermione- ¡Ustedes, dos, vayan con las demás¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo!-

-¿Y qué si no quiero participar?- exclamó Hermione con voz retadora

-Te quitas la insignia y te vas, así de fácil- afirmó la chica irritable

Hermione bajó la mirada, sintiendo a su lado la de Harry, era tan fuerte que tuvo que voltear a verlo. Se encontró con unos ojos que la miraban suplicantes. Y ella no sabía por qué. Harry nunca le había hecho nada malo, (n/a: al menos no a propósito xD) ¿Entonces por qué no confiaba en él¿Así como había confiado a lo largo de siete años? No le gustaban esas cosas, pero, por algo Harry necesitaba que participara…y como él había dicho, todo tenía una explicación. Sólo esperaba que esa explicación fuera convincente…

-¿Y bien, te vas a ir?- cuestionó Parvati con la mano en la cintura

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Harry y Ron se miraron boquiabiertos.

-Bien, entonces acompáñenme-

Parvati se fue, seguida de Luna y Hermione, quienes ni siquiera los voltearon a ver.

Después de eso, la fiesta retomó volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, las gaitas volvieron a tocar y las risas a sonar.

Los amigos se miraron perplejos en un silencio incómodo tras lo que había pasado.

-Bah, pan comido, me lo había imaginado más difícil- exclamó el pelirrojo con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, o tal vez una sonrisa que parecía mueca.

* * *

Haha ok, eso ha sido todo... :) 

Si se dieron cuenta no apareció Ginny en este capítulo, y aunque no me lo crean ¡la extrañé! es que ella es la que pone todo lo divertido, pero bueno...espero que les haya entretenido. Ahora las respuestas...

**Dannia: **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y pss si tarde **un** poquito, pero psss mil disculpas...te juro q no vuelve a pasar...me alegro de q te guste :)

**Sally good girl: **Eso es todooooo give me 5...ya ves niña..ya lo subi, gracias a toda la presion q me ponias todos los dias, y esta solo es la primera parte ehhhhh? muchas gracias por darme ánimos y por todo todo...tu me enseñaste el amor a hP y no me arrepiento de nada...tqm banana pollito- lucy 4ever!

**Wordenwood: **hahaha...como ves? la Ginevra no salió xD y tu que la ADORAS jajaja ...pero no te pongas triste, aún asi espero q te haya gustado jiji...bueno, pues que te puedo decir? Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios tan lindos...cuidate y espero seguirte viendo o más bien, leyendo por aqui ;)

**jim: **Muchas gracias!

**Nadiaop: **Aqui tienes las reacciones de las chicas! jeje y tmb algunas de los chicos...espero q te haya gustado...muchisimas gracias por tu review!

**Liz Echizen: **Jajaja gracias por tu lindo comentario! Me alegra q te guste con todo y mis notas...en vdd espero q no se haya notado mucho la falta de inspiracion, si sí, espero q me lo hagas saber con un review pleaseee...muchas gracias Liz!

**nika granger: **Gracias por seguirlo, espero q te haya gustado el cap! ;)

**saritaharryherm: **haha ahora ya sabes lo q la condenada pelirroja les dijo a las chicas xD espero q te haya gustado, mil gracias:)

**Zeltia: **haha siii cuando los juntas no hay quien pare a Harry y a Ron...uff, espero q te haya gustado. Graciaas!

**Soledad de los Angeles: **Hola! haha a mi tmb me cae mal Ginny, pero en mi fic tiene algo q m la hace más soportable xD...muchas gracias por leer!

**Vangie McDermott: **Hola! gracias q lindoo tu comentario, espero q no haya dejado de ser entretenido...y q te haya gustado igual q lo demás...cuidate, besos

**Lanyera: **Gracias por tu review...espero q te haya gustado! hugs...

**Sarhita Potter: **Ahahahaha, tomare en cuenta tu idea, eso de aventar a Pansy al calamar gigante me agradó jajaja xD muchas gracias por tu review, q linda! kisses...

**Suri-chan: **Aqui esta la conti, por fin! muchas gracias! n.n!

**miki1920: **Gracias por tu review...espero q te haya gustado... :)

**ninia potter: **Me alegro de q te haya gustado! muchas gracias x leer!

**Y bien, eso ha sido todo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, probablemente dentro de una semana si le va bn a este cap...muchas gracias x leer y los invito una vez mas a q me digan q les pareció, ideas o comentarios...ya saben, en un review...gracias x su tiempo y por todo...los dejo, cuidense!**

**kisses & hugs**

**MoonLovegood14...**


	5. Capitulo 3 II La Selección

Hola! well, prometi actualizar en una semana, lo sé, y pasaron dos...y puedo empezar a poner razones (o barras, como dicen por aca) de por qué no cumplí, pero ocuparán más espacio aqui, si ya de por sí el cap es muy largo (8 hojas de word, máximo siempre utilizo 6) pero me tuve que extender por muchas cosas y no quería hacer una tercera parte...pero bueno...espero que les guste esta segunda parte más que la primera, en la que sé que no hubo mucha acción, pero traté de hacer lo posible por que en esta si hubiera, y pss después de este capitulo empieza lo mejor (segun yo xD)

Mil gracias por sus reviews, en vdd son muy importantes para mi, son muy lindos con lo que me dicen, muchas gracias! y como siempre, la respuesta a ellos, al final.

En este cap se encontraran de nuevo con mis **n/A**, esto: que significa cambio de "escena" o que pasó determinado lapso de tiempo, pero no será tan dificil de entender...

Y bien...espero q este cap compense lo q esperaron y tmb el cap pasado al q sinceramente siento que le falto mas...bueno...muchas gracias y disfrútenlo!

y si les gusto el cap, o si quieren darme sobredosis de alegria en mi vida y levantarme el autoestima, favor de ir al botoncito de abajo, picar en go, y dejar un comentario, queja, idea, sugerencia o tomatazo...

kisses & hugs!

mOonloveGood14...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. Segunda Parte. **

**La Selección **

Se sentaron juntas en uno de los tantos sillones de color rosa desocupados que se encontraban en la habitación. Esa habitación, que Hermione juraría hace unas horas, era la pequeña sala de la biblioteca en la que sabía por rumores (pues era restringida para los alumnos) que había libros para adultos (n/A….Ja! Sí, como no "Por rumores". Ahora entiendo qué lee todo el tiempo metida allí xD… Aclaración: Con esta nota no se está haciendo publicidad a los ficts lemmons…seguimos) Entonces, se encontraron rodeadas de decenas de chicas. Unas sentadas esperando impacientes en total silencio, algunas platicando y riendo emocionadas, otras arreglándose con vanidad frente a la pared de espejos que las rodeaba. Todas parecían saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacían allí, menos ellas. Y a Luna, le preocupaba, pero a Hermione le aterraba.

Unas chicas de quinto que estaban al lado se les quedaban viendo como si fueran bichos raros haciéndolas sentir realmente incómodas.

-Tengo la sensación de estar en un concurso muggle de Miss Universo- susurró Luna intimidada a su amiga- Creo que tú debes de saber más sobre eso, yo lo sé por un reportaje que hizo mi padre hace unos años sobre costumbres raras de muggles- murmuró en tono confidencial- Es casi igual, fíjate, hay vestidos de gala, vanidad y envidia- añadió viendo a las de quinto quienes bajaron la mirada disimuladamente.

-¡Por Merlín, bien sabes que ni tu ni yo deseamos estar aquí¡Cuándo todo esto acabe Harry y Ron me van a tener que explicar!- exclamó Hermione con furia contenida- Y espero que tengan buenas razones para justificarse…

-No lo sé, Hermione, a mi no me parece que sea nada malo. ¡Al contrario, creo que será divertido!- exclamó Luna con felicidad

-¡No, Luna! Bien saben que no nos gustan estas cosas. Si sus intenciones fueran buenas, hubieran organizado un concurso de runas, ensayos, lectura o algo así. Me suena a que sólo quieren divertirse un rato viéndonos hacer el ridículo-

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que ellos sean tan crueles para hacer eso, al menos no mi Ronald- dijo Luna con una sonrisa- Yo confío en él ciegamente-

Entonces Hermione la recordó. Esa frase que hace minutos le había dicho Harry con ojos que la miraban con seguridad: "No es nada malo, te lo prometo" ¿Entonces por qué se dignaba a dudar de él? Porque, si había alguien que la había protegido desde siempre, más que nadie en toda su vida, ese alguien había sido Harry.

(…)

-¡Vaya! El dúo dinámico se dignó a venir…- murmuró una voz irónica y despectiva detrás de ellos - Sinceramente, no esperaba su presencia aquí, ya que se enteraron de que Pansy había aceptado participar…-

-Promesas son promesas, Zabini- contestó Harry levantando una ceja- Apuestas son apuestas-

-Así me gusta Potter, respeto a los hombres de palabra- contestó antes de tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla de la copa que llevaba en la mano para después dejarla sobre la mesa - Y bien…¿Ya llegó tu hermana?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron

-No te hagas el inocente, Zabini- contestó Ron frunciendo el ceño- Bien sabes lo que le pasó a mi hermana…-

-Oh…no sé a lo que te refieres ¿Qué le ha pasado?-

Ron bufó

-Por favor, no dejas de seguirla con tu mirada morbosa en todo el día…-exclamó Ron haciendo una mueca- Sabes lo que le pasó y no dudo que tú o tu amiga Parkinson le hayan hecho eso para que no participara…por eso no nos esperabas aquí…pero Ginny no es la única chica de nuestro lado ¿sabes?-

-Muy astuto Weasley- rió Zabini- Aunque yo te aconsejaría que dudaras de tus sospechas…ni Pansy ni yo seriamos capaces de hacerle eso a tu hermana, yo puedo ser muy hábil y calculador, pero siempre juego limpio, y Pansy mucho menos, ni siquiera sabe de la apuesta, no tengo por qué mantenerla informada de mis asuntos y menos si la involucran a ella. Además, bien sabes que a mí me hubiera encantado ver desfilar allá arriba a ese encanto de chica- el puño de Ron empezó a apretar tanto que sus uñas lastimaron sus manos- Deberías de empezar a considerar a todas aquellas chicas del colegio, celosas de la belleza de tu hermana, que pudieron haber cometido tan cruel crimen. Y vaya, qué crimen tan más atroz contra una preciosidad, claro, aunque no por eso dejará de ser una sucia traidora a la sangre- el puño de Ron salió disparado a la nariz de Zabini, pero éste lo detuvo con habilidad- Mejor dejemos esta pelea para después Weasley, cuando la coordinación de tu puño esté a la par con la precisión de mis reflejos-

Harry sonrió con sorna ante la estupidez que había dicho Zabini. Se dio cuenta, que definitivamente, Blaise quería imitar la clase y altivez en la manera de hablar de su ex compañero Malfoy, y aunque fuera la persona más odiada en su lista después de Voldemort y Snape, tenía que reconocer que el chico de Askabán tenía un talento genuino y que Zabini a su lado se quedaba miserablemente corto.

Zabini levantó la ceja con petulancia, mientras le soltaba el puño a Ron

-Idiota- murmuró el pelirrojo

-Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de provocaciones Zabini- exclamó Harry –A eso no se le llama jugar limpio.

-Lo que tu digas, salve oh, Señor Potter- asintió Blaise rodando los ojos- ¿En qué estabamos Weasley? Ah si, estoy ansioso por saber quien creen ustedes, ilusos, que le pueda quitar el primer lugar a Pansy, porque si no es Ginevra Weasley…me temo que están perdidos-

-¿No te lo imaginas?- cuestionó el ojiverde

Blaise sonrió.

-Bueno, claro que tengo mis sospechas, pero prefiero esperar a verlo. Será más divertido…-

-¡Atención! Última llamada a todas las chicas participantes. Chicos del jurado, pueden tomar sus lugares. Gracias- se escuchó la emocionada voz de Parvati por el megáfono

-Estoy ansioso por ver a Pansy, y cuando ustedes la vean no se le podrán resistir a sus sublimes encantos…-

Ron se carcajeó incrédulo

-No me hagas reír…De seguro ha necesitado toneladas de plastas de maquillaje para cubrir su cara de perro…y aun así no lo ha logrado del todo…-

-No te metas con Pansy¿Me oíste Weasley? Es la última vez que te lo digo…-

-Mientras tu no te metas con mi hermana…-

-¡Hey Blaise¡Será mejor que vengas antes de que pensemos que te estás convirtiendo en un gryffindor!- exclamó un chico de sexto de slytherin que estaba con tres chicos más, cerca del escenario.

Blaise bufó.

-Me retiro. Suerte, caballeros- dijo simulando formalidad- Los veo al acabar la selección…Oh, y una cosa Weasley, dile a tu hermana que no salga de la enfermería y que tome sus medicinas, porque no me gustaría que luciera como Eloise Midgen al tener que hacerla mía…-

Blaise escapó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, antes de que Ron le tirara uno fuerte en la cara.

-¡Chicos del jurado, por favor, tomen sus asientos!- se escuchó la voz normal de Parvati entre la multitud de chicos recargados en el escenario- ¡Siéntense o desalojen esa área, que no dejarán ver al jurado¡Ya vamos a empezar!… ¡QUE SE SIENTEN BOLA DE URGIDOS PERVERTIDOS!- exclamó la chica con evidente furia.

La veintena de chicos obedecieron a regañadientes.

Harry y Ron observaron la mesa alargada del jurado frente al escenario con siete sillas vacías. Ellos se imaginaron que sentarían los chicos más conocidos de Hogwarts. Pero entonces se equivocaban, porque si fuera así debían de estar ellos. (n/A: Modestia aparte) Y fue al contrario, el primer chico que se sentó era un perfecto desconocido, al igual que los que le siguieron, pero eso sí, tenían el cabello rubio, castaño o negro sedoso y brillante, ojos verdes o azules y pectorales o bíceps muy marcados bajo las camisas. Hasta que se sentó alguien que no reunía esas características…

-¡Neville!- exclamó Harry

-Sin ofender¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron cuando se acercaron a saludarlo

Neville sonrió

-Parvati me invitó a ser parte del jurado esta mañana, consideró que yo sería perfecto porque dijo que necesitaba a un chico de gryffindor con opiniones centradas y sin malicia - relató Neville con modestia (n/A: Al menos eso cree ella, ese Neville! jeje)

-¡Genial!- exclamó Harry con una sonrisa- ¿Puedes hacernos un favor Neville?- dijo casi en un susurro- Haz lo mejor que puedas por Hermione y Luna…te lo estoy pidiendo por la amistad que tenemos desde hace muchos años…-

-¡Por supuesto, Harry! Lo hubiera hecho sin que me dijeras, ellas también son mis amigas, las dos son muy amables siempre. Y más aún porque me ayudaron a conquistar a Betty…- agregó poniéndose muy rojo- Por cierto, ella también participará. Soy muy feliz con ella, amigos, no se imaginan lo lindas que son las chicas hufflepuff…-

-¡No, por favor Neville! Todo el mundo sabe que son mejores las ravenclaw- afirmó Ron convencido

Harry negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pero luego se percató de lo que iba a decir y se alegró de haber mantenido cerrada su gran bocota, y de que ellos no hubieran visto su expresión de negación, gracias a las velas que se habían apagado repentinamente.

Ahora sólo estaban iluminadas las del escenario, y las del gran corazón flotante que estaba arriba de ellos. La música se dejó de escuchar.

-¡Son las doce de la noche en punto!- anunció la voz de Parvati por el megáfono al salir al escenario luciendo un hermoso vestido negro que hace unos minutos no traía y con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental, de la que también hace minutos carecía- ¡Es la hora de contemplar la belleza de las chicas de Hogwarts!-

Los chicos lanzaron vitoreos y chiflidos, y algunas chicas curiosas que también estaban allí se salieron del salón rojas como tomate.

-¡Dénles un aplauso…a las aspirantes más astutas de Miss Hogwarts…las chicas de Slytherin!-

Una fila de por lo menos catorce chicas salió por la cortina roja que estaba al fondo del escenario. Los chicos dejaron escapar chiflidos cuando ellas se acomodaron de frente, luciendo espectaculares vestidos y mandando besos o sonrisas. Todas llevando una banda verde que cruzaba su torso y que decía el nombre de su casa.

-Definitivamente no pudo ocultar su cara de perro- confirmó Ron a su amigo señalando a Pansy con la mirada. Aunque al parecer, la opinión del pelirrojo difería mucho con la del resto de los chicos, quienes le lanzaban piropos y chiflidos a ella más que a ninguna otra- Aunque parece que Luna y Hermione la tendrán difícil…-

-Me encanta tu sentido positivo, Ron- ironizó Harry

Parvati las acomodó en la parte de atrás y después presentó a las chicas de hufflepuff, entonces Neville se paró de su asiento y le lanzó una rosa a su novia, quien no la atrapó por estar distraída acomodándose el escote. Fue carcajada general que Parvati silenció totalmente como si de un momento a otro el mismísimo Dumbledore hubiera reencarnado en ella.

-¡Ahora que vengan las chicas más listas de Hogwarts…las Ravenclaw!-

Éstas eran como unas trece. Ron lanzó un gran chiflido. Observó a todas mientras iban saliendo de la cortina roja. Una que otra conocida…entre ellas Padma Patil, quien le guiñó un ojo a su hermana disimuladamente… y de pronto salió.

-Por…Merlín-

La mandíbula se le aflojó dejando sus labios entreabiertos. Luna se distrajo con las velas del corazón gigante provocando que diera un pequeño tropezón que afortunadamente nadie más advirtió además de Ron, quien no podía dejar de verla. Al colocarse con las demás en la fila de frente, pareció como si se acabara de dar cuenta en donde estaba y sonrió por vez primera, mientras se perdía en los ojos del pelirrojo que la miraba también perdido. Y tanto, que cuando Parvati les dijo que se corrieran hacia atrás, ella se quedó allí enfrente, eso fue algo que irremediablemente todos advirtieron y de lo que se tenían que reír. Luna se dio cuenta y retrocedió ruborizada.

-¡Vamos Luna!- se escuchó la voz de Ron en el silencio cuando el bullicio y las carcajadas se terminaron repentinamente. Otra carcajada que nadie evitó.

-¡Y las chicas más nobles…las Gryffindor!- anunció Parvati que conservaba la sonrisa de burla.

Harry y Ron se miraron expectantes. Entonces, empezaron a salir y ellos estallaron en aplausos. Hermione fue la última, de quince chicas, a pesar de lo tenue de la luz, se le veía ruborizada y con un gesto en sus labios que era lo menos parecido a una sonrisa. Harry la miró de arriba abajo, sin dejar de notar ciertos detalles en Hermione que nunca, en siete años, se había detenido a observar. ¿Ya traía ese vestido cuando se encontraron en la Torre de Astronomía¿Su cabello ya lucía así de genial? Tal vez no lo había notado por lo nervioso que estaba, intentando que el plan saliera bien…¿Cuándo fue que su mejor amiga dejó de ser una niña que no se había dado cuenta? Tal vez fue porque tiempo atrás había tenido otros entes rondándolo tal cual dementores denominados "Cho" y "Ginny", que le habían impedido advertirla. Idiota. Una sensación de deja vú lo recorrió y le dio escalofríos, mientras aplaudía y le sonreía automáticamente. Entonces, por primera ves ella estuvo muy pequeñita ante sus ojos, frágil e intimidada ante el bullicio que los chicos hacían, él siempre la había visto fuerte, y sin embargo esa noche le parecía la chica más tierna y apacible, tanto, que le pareció que de un momento a otro no se detendría e iría a abrazarla, a protegerla. Y cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta…ella también le estaba sonriendo…Así, con más luz en la cara por esa sonrisa recientemente adquirida, la comparó con las demás chicas, y se dio cuenta de que era la más bonita entre todas ellas, incluso el estar al lado de Lavender Brown no la opacaba. La chica más bella de la fila era su mejor amiga…¡y le estaba sonriendo! Hermione tenía que ganar ese concurso…con apuesta o sin ella. Se lo merecía.

-¡Muy bien chicas!- exclamó Parvati cuando los bullicios se terminaron- Muy bien, antes de empezar la ceremonia de selección, tengo que hacer una agradecimiento, aunque no se encuentre presente (¡Gracias a Merlín!) a la directora McGonagall que nos permitió usar la biblioteca para que se llevara a cabo este evento, después de meses de insistirle y hacer trabajos especiales me dejó organizar mi proyecto, que tenía ganas de hacer desde primer curso- expresó la chica con emoción entre sollozos de alegría- Realmente era mi sueño, gracias a ella y a ustedes por realizarlo-

Los chicos se compartieron sonrisas burlonas mientras las chicas atravesaban por un momento emotivo.

- Ahora explicaré la dinámica de la selección. Cincuenta y tres chicas son las aspirantes. De éstas que ven aquí, sólo veinte tendrán derecho a participar. Éstas serán elegidas por el jurado, siete chicos previamente seleccionados, quienes evaluarán cada aspecto de lo que según ellos debe ser parte en una verdadera "Miss Hogwarts"-

Hermione bufó. Qué estupidez.

-Primero se les llamará al azar y pasarán al frente, ustedes podrán leer el fragmento que decidan de la descripción que hicieron al momento de inscribirse, se les hará una pregunta que responderán con sentido común, mientras los jueces las calificarán. Los resultados serán anunciados al finalizar la selección. Las veinte seleccionadas pasarán a la primera etapa, que será dentro de una semana, en la que tendrán que desarrollar una cualidad artística (esperen las bases en los anuncios de cada Sala Común). De esas veinte sólo se elegirán a doce quienes pasarán a la segunda etapa, de la cual, les hablaré en la siguiente ceremonia- explicaba Parvati con emoción- Ahora que ya está todo explicado ¡Empecemos la selección!-

Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, mientras los chicos vitoreaban a sus candidatas favoritas.

-Slytherin. Cuarto curso. Anne Hopkenson. - anunció Parvati leyendo de un pergamino y tomando aire, ésta era la primera de cincuenta y tres. Una chica de cabello negro, recogido en un moño y con un vestido rojo que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas caminó pavoneándose hacía el frente del escenario, justo al lado de Parvati. Varios abucheos y chiflidos se escucharon en la sala, silenciándose con la voz de la chica, quien tomó el pergamino que le daba Parvati y empezó a leer

-" …Me gusta jugar quidditch y amo la clase de Pociones, por el nuevo profesor, claro…quise ser parte de este concurso porque quiero demostrarte a ti, sí, tú Bennie, que me estás mirando como idiota, que soy mucho mejor que esa con la que te encontré el otro día, a la que suelo llamar mi mejor amiga…-

Poseída por el enojo, empezó a arrugar el pergamino entre su mano, mientras los chicos empezaron a murmurar.

-Suficiente- dijo Parvati con una sonrisa tensa- ¿Alguna pregunta del jurado?-

-¿Qué sentiste al ver a tu novio con tu "mejor amiga"?- preguntó un curioso chico rubio de ravenclaw

-Unas tremendas ganas de aplicarles un Crucio…-

-¡Gracias!- la interrumpió Parvati tensando aún más la sonrisa mientras le hacía ademán de que se retirara. En realidad, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que algún chico del jurado fuera a hacer ese tipo de preguntas. –Siguiente: Ravenclaw. Séptimo curso. Padma Patil (…)…Gryffindor. Quinto curso. Sarah Cornnet (…) …Hufflepuff. Sexto curso. Betty Liseldinne (…) …Ravenclaw… -

Y así una a una fueron pasando…y para Harry y Ron todo se iba tornando sumamente aburrido, las preguntas de los jueces eran tontas hasta tal grado que cuando tocó el turno de Pansy, uno de los chicos le preguntó que cuáles eran sus preferencias sexuales, eso había sido estúpido, sí, pero también había sido lo más divertido de la noche. Hasta que después de unas veinte chicas llegó el turno de Luna.

Tomó el papel de su descripción que Parvati le entregaba y de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de Ron. Sonrió.

-Soy Luna Lovegood…-

-¡Lunática!- exclamó un chico de Ravenclaw a modo de corrección, mientras los chicos que lo rodeaban le festejaban la gracia con risas.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- exclamó Ron aturdido

-…me gusta leer sobre quidditch, el pastel de coco, mojarme en la lluvia y cierto guardián del equipo de gryf…¿Qué? Eh…sí- titubeó Luna con las mejillas rosadas, pero con una sonrisa pícara por la travesura de su Ronald

Harry miró a su amigo con gesto negativo

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- se excusó Ron sonriendo

-…estoy aquí porque me gustaría demostrar quien soy en verdad y compartirles todas mis buenas cualidades-

-¡Pierdes tu tiempo!- volvió a exclamar el chico de Ravenclaw entre risas

-¡Otra vez tu idiota¡Cállate de una vez!-

-¡Cállame si puedes!-

-Pregunta del jurado- exclamó Parvati interrumpiéndolos

-¿Qué sientes cuando los demás te dicen que eres rara?-

-En realidad, me siento halagada. Prefiero ser diferente a los demás que igual a todos. Porque, si todos fuéramos iguales ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida? Sería muy aburrido. Y no es que busque distinguirme o llamar la atención, simplemente soy como quiero ser. Pienso que así deberían ser todos…porque me parece que la mayoría de los que estudian aquí, llevan máscaras invisibles que los hacen ser personas "perfectas" pues temen que los demás los juzguen si muestran su verdadero carácter. Así que, si alguien conoce a alguien verdaderamente perfecto, o si acaso llegara a existir, me gustaría conocerlo para que me juzgara, porque sólo alguien perfecto tendría ese derecho; con todo respeto, señores jurados. ¡Buenas noches, Neville!- terminó con una sonrisa

La habitación se llenó de murmuros mientras Luna regresaba a su lugar.

-Por eso la amo- exclamó Ron a su amigo con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Ya te callaste al fin, idiota!- le dijo al chico de Ravenclaw que murmuraba con sus amigos.

Tal fue el efecto de las palabras de Luna, que Parvati tardó algunos segundos en continuar con la ceremonia, con la mirada perdida seguramente reflexionando como lo hacía con las palabras de la profesora Trelawney, algunas chicas se limpiaban las lágrimas de emoción y a algunas les dio la suficiente seguridad para seguir en el concurso, tal era el caso de Hermione, la siguiente en pasar.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger- empezó leyendo la inconfundible caligrafía de Harry, pergamino que después dejó de leer, si alguien tenía que describirse era ella, lo que pensara Harry de ella…podría leerlo con más atención más tarde (n/A: ) – Creo que no hace falta describirme, la mayoría tiene una idea sobre mí, por haber compartido alguna clase conmigo, por estar en el club de lectura, porque alguna ves les ayudé con alguna tarea, por rumores, ciertos o falsos, y hasta los que me han ofendido más de una vez- siguió - Ustedes conocen a la Hermione "sabelotodo", a la "rata de biblioteca" a la "desaliñada de cara lavada"…Pero eso es solo una parte de mí, y al principio no vine por libre albedrío sino por todo lo contrario, pero, al pensar en esto, me doy cuenta de que me gustaría compartirles ese otro lado, esa otra parte que sólo algunos conocen de mí, no porque me importe la impresión que les cause, sino que lo hago por sentirme mejor conmigo misma, por entregar todo de mí en este último año, por eso estoy aquí, porque a fin de cuentas decidí quedarme y ya no hay marcha atrás-

-Bien, bien Hermione- repuso Parvati levantando la ceja- Pregunta por favor-

-No hay- contestó un chico guapo de Ravenclaw- Las que me había planteado las contestó con su descripción. No se me ocurre ninguna-

-Yo sí tengo una- dijo Neville levantando la mano, Parvati asintió- Hermione, tienes una vida perfecta, buenos amigos, mente brillante, excelentes calificaciones, miles de puestos apartados para cuando salgas de Hogwarts, eres reconocida. En fin, sólo queda algo que te falta y de eso trata mi pregunta¿Estás enamorada actualmente?-

La habitación se silenció en suspenso, ella tragó saliva.

-Más de lo que te imaginas-

-¿Eres correspondida?- preguntó expectante mientras se inclinaba hacia delante

-Sólo una pregunta a la vez- exclamó Parvati- Gracias Hermione, puedes tomar tu lugar-

Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras hacía una nota mental para no olvidarse de agradecer a Parvati por haberla salvado.

-Siguiente…Ravenclaw. Quinto curso…-

(…)

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó la chica quien había llegado aparentemente corriendo, pues sus mejillas combinaban con el color de su cabello- ¿Ya pasaron las chicas¿Han ganado?-

-Una pregunta a la vez hermanita- contestó Ron sonriendo- Espera¿tu qué haces aquí?-

-Me escapé de Madame "Sobre protección" - contestó Ginny mirando hacía atrás, como si esperaba que de un momento a otro la enfermera apareciera furiosa y con una camisa de fuerza en la mano- Se distrajo limpiando unos orinales, entonces aproveché…Pero dime¿de qué me perdí?-

-De nada interesante, lo único bueno fue cuando tocó el turno de Hermione y de Luna, les fue muy bien en eso, ah, y también cuando todo el mundo dudó de las preferencias sexuales de Parkinson, fuera de eso, nada interesante-

-¡Merlín! Me hubiera encantado verlas…- expresó Ginny haciendo un puchero- Y dime ¿Ellas lucen bonitas?-

-Sí, y tanto que te sorprenderías –

-Te equivocas, porque fui yo la que las arreglé- contestó sacándole la lengua- Me pidieron que las maquillara para su ci…¡oh!- Ginny se tapó la boca mientras se ruborizaba. Si Ron no se acordaba del motivo por el cual las chicas habían ido a la Torre, su hermana con su comentario, se lo había recordado.

-¿Cita¿A eso te refieres?- preguntó Ron con reproche mientras su hermana lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa –Cita que ni Harry ni yo sabíamos que tendríamos…-

-¿Opps?- contestó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos- Bueno, que querías…no les iba a decir "Oigan chicas¿qué tal si se visten de gala, las maquillo y se van a dar una vuelta por la Torre de Astronomía sólo para romper la rutina?"

-Bueno, bueno, esta te la paso, pero tú la vas a tener que arreglar…-

-¡Ah claro! Como tú has arreglado todas las que me has hecho…-contestó ironizando

-¡Hola Ginny!- saludó Harry quien había estado platicando con Neville- Te has perdido de todo lo divertido, pero llegaste a tiempo para lo principal, Neville me dijo que en unos minutos se darán los resultados-

-¡Qué emoción! Merlín…que nervios, por lo menos espero que una de las dos pase…-

-Pues a Luna le fue muy bien con su pregunta, y a Hermione con su descripción-

-Descripción que se hizo ella misma, la que tu hiciste sólo la usó para leer su nombre- exclamó el pelirrojo con burla

-Pues a Luna no le fue genial leyendo la descripción que tu le hiciste…-

Por la discusión Ginny se reía divertida, hasta que la voz de Parvati se oyó en el megáfono y la pelirroja les chistó para que se callaran.

-¡Silencio por favor¡Atención! Ha llegado el momento de conocer la verdad…La decisión de nuestro jurado…¡Las veinte seleccionadas para participar en "Miss Hogwarts"!-

-Que mal le sienta ese vestido- declaró Ginny con una mueca- Una morena no debe usar un vestido negro, y menos de noche... -

-¡Ginny!- exclamó su hermano

-Favor de dar un paso al frente al escuchar su nombre- indicó Parvati a las chicas que se encontraban en filas tras ella- Y chicos, favor de dejar los vítores y chiflidos hasta el final para evitar interrupciones. Bien, las elegidas son¡Anne Hopkenson¡Louisa Blixen¡Mary Dinesen!- aún bajo la instrucción de Parvati, los chicos no podían reprimir los aplausos y ovaciones- ¡Lavender Brown¡Pansy Parkinson¡Padma Patil¡Romilda Vane¡Luna Lovegood¡Hermione Granger!…-

Después de esos dos nombres, los chicos no necesitaron escuchar más, Harry lanzó un gran aullido digno del buen licántropo Remus Lupin y Ginny brincó sobre su hermano quien la cargó en sus hombros mientras chiflaban y gritaban los nombres de sus amigas.

-¡Sí¡Y en tu cara Zabini!- exclamó Ron haciendo una seña nada amigable con la mano

-¡Lo han hecho¡Lo hemos hecho!- canturreaba Ginny mientras aplaudía.

-Lo que no ha hecho es recuperarse totalmente, señorita Weasley- exclamó la voz sepulcral de Madame Pomfrey detrás de ellos. Ron se agachó para que ella se bajara.

-Lo siento- exclamó la chica con una mueca en la cara mientras caminaba tras la enfermera y decía adiós a sus amigos con la mano, quienes tuvieron que reprimir la carcajada por lo menos hasta que Ginny estuvo fuera del salón.

(…)

Harry y Ron se quedaron hasta el último, cuando ya casi todos los chicos se habían ido, incluso ayudaron a Parvati a recoger todo con magia, porque McGonagall no quería que los elfos trabajaran hasta tarde (n/A: No se fuera a enojar Hermione xD ) Así que con un par de movimientos de varita todo quedó limpio.

-Mañana los elfos se encargarán de acomodar la biblioteca. McGonagall redujo todo, las estantes, las mesas e incluso los libros, para que no se les dificultara, para que les digan a sus amigas que no se preocupen- comentó Parvati mientras daba un bostezo- Todavía tengo que hablar con las chicas seleccionadas, me están esperando en la sala rosa, nos vemos chicos-

-Hasta luego-

Cinco minutos más tarde las chicas empezaron a salir, entre ellas iba Luna, quien al verlos, corrió gritando emocionada.

-¡Pasé, pasé!-

-¡Lo sé!- contestó Ron quien la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le empezó a dar vueltas en el aire- Yo sabía que pasarías, lo deduje desde que te vi allá arriba-

-Muchas felicidades, Luna- le dijo Harry- Te luciste en tu respuesta

-¡Gracias!- contestó Luna con una sonrisa, la que desvaneció de repente al perderse en los ojos de Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa¿No estarás enojada conmigo o sí? Por que si es así lo entenderé- replicó Ron quien no permitía que dejara de abrazarlo

-No, claro que no. No soy yo, es otra quien está algo sentimental…- contestó Luna volteando atrás al ver que Hermione salía de la sala y se dirigía a ellos.

-¡Hermione felici…!- pero Harry no completó la frase, Hermione, con cara sombría, había pasado de largo junto a él, sin siquiera mirarlo.

* * *

Y bien...eso fue todo...

ahhhh los dejé con la Hermione enojada :( lo siento pero tendran q esperar el momento de la dulce reconciliacion en el proximo cap...xD

y q tal? como estuvo? espero y haya sido de su agrado! ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**salygood girl...soo aqui esta el cap! ves, subi mas pronto de lo q te imaginaste, esta ves no me rogaste tanto xD espero q te haya gustado niña...gracias x todo! y para ver realizada tu sugerencia tendras q esperar por lo menos dos caps mas jajaja xD o uno, dependiendo del tamaño de tu review...jaja bn chantajista...well te veo mañana:P**

**Suri-chan...trate de poner la accion pensando en tiiiii ahahaha espero q esta ves si haya tenido un poco mas...gracias por tu review...en vdd fue una buena observación xD...ultimamente el animo en mi vida personal esta un poco decaido...pero bueno, trate de animarme un poco y mira lo q ha salido de esta mentecilla xD...jaja espero q te haya gustado...besos!**

**Dannia...aqui esta la seleccion wiwiwi! yo tmb moria por escribirla, y al fin lo hice, y no quede totalmente satisfecha, pero me gusto mas que la parte pasada, espero q a ti tmb! muchas gracias!**

**jim...gracias por seguir la story!**

**Wordenwood...wow! a ti te queria responder! jaja gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste y que te adentres en la historia... muchas gracias por leerme...hasta la prox actualizacion!**

**yunypotter19...gracias por leerme y por tu review..besos!**

**Azami-Delacour...Aqui esta la conti...gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia...y dejame decirte q estoy indescisa...no se quien vaya a ganar! y no es por no decirles, en vdd no se! jaja bueno, gracias y cuidate!**

**Liz Echizen...Dos semanas...perdon... :( soo sorryy...pero bueno, espero q la espera xD haya valido la pena...muchas gracias x tu review y por seguirla...hugs!**

**lanyera...juju espero q la hayas disfrutado! gracias ;)**

**ninia potter, miki1920, UsagiPotter, Anna-Majere...gracias por pasarse y tomarse el tiempo de leer. y mas de dejar un review, muchas pero muchas gracias!**

**Y bien, ya acabe...mano derecha, mano izquierda, me duelen demasiadoooo jajaja pero bueno, ya habra tiempo de descansar, esta semana q viene presento indicativos en la prepa, seguramente tendra que pasar toda esa semana para la proxima actualizacion...2 semanas maximo...lo juroo!**

**So...me voy, cuidense mucho y gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.**

**Mil besos!**

**mOonloveGooD...**


	6. Capitulo 4 Confesiones de una Enfermera

4-10-06

Y bien...sigo aquii..siii estoy viva: ( siii lo see tardé mucho tiempo en regresar :( no me lo recuerden:( ... So...aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, tarde, pero seguro...mil disculpas por tardarme, es que se atravesaron tantas cosas...nunca acabaría de contarles...En fin, aqui esta recien salidito de mi cabeza, espero que lo disfruten, así como yo disfruté al escribirlo...

Advertencias...Es algo largo (10 hojas de Word)... Alto contenido H/Hr...

...Bien, creo que no se merecen q les eche mas rodeos despues de todo el tiempo q me tardé..asi que solo me queda agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews...-respuestas al final- agradecerles por su tiempo y por sus buenas críticas...mil gracias en verdad...

Espero que este capitulo recompense lo que esperaron, que sea de su agrado, y que lo sientan, al igual que yo...y les dire que todo el momento H/Hr fue demasiado importante para mi, porque me basé en algunas cosas de mi propia vida, cosas que me hicieron muy feliz y que por desgracia, hoy tengo que olvidar para no sufrir...

waaa voy a llorar!!...jaja yaaa bastaa...dejaré que lo lean ya.. y si les gusta, pueden dejar un review, no me molestará nada, al contrario... se los agradeceré por el resto de mi vida xD

Mil gracias...nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion!!

mOonloveGood

p.d so sorry again!!

(mOonlovegood se retira de fanfiction roja de la pena..sniff...)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Confesiones de una Enfermera"**

-¡Bien, escuchen! Ron, debes estar listo para todo, no te confíes, esta temporada han preparado bastante su ofensiva…Romilda, recuerda: eres cazadora- Harry pronunció ésta última palabra como si le hablara a un niño de dos años - procura atacar, no defiendas, que para eso están los golpeadores…-

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se mueven¡Parecen dos postes centrales en el campo!-

Los chicos abrieron la boca para protestar, ofendidos, por el comentario de la ahora suplente de Ginny.

-He dicho- resolvió Harry sin ganas de discutir- Ahora vayamos y démosles a esos Hufflepuff su merecido…-

Los jugadores de Gryffindor salieron al campo de juego, ninguno con el ánimo más apagado que Harry.

Y ese ánimo había decrecido sin duda alguna por Hermione.

Anoche lo había ignorado al terminar la selección y toda esa mañana había estado evitándolo. Lo evitaba en la Sala Común, en los pasillos, incluso en el almuerzo, pues se había sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Luna.

Más tarde en la Sala Común la había visto platicando con Ron y al unírseles él, como si de una gran casualidad se tratara, a ella le había salido un "repentino deber de Transformaciones" y había escapado a la biblioteca sin siquiera haberlo saludado.

Empezaba a creer que tal vez se podría tratar de algo personal, pues a Ron sí le hablaba y se suponía que habían sido ambos quienes le habían mentido. Aunque por más que pensaba, no encontraba alguna _otra _razón por la que ella estaba enojada _exclusivamente_ con él.

Se sentía apático. Y para colmo el día no ayudaba. El sol se escondía y volvía a aparecer con pereza y el viento era fresco más no agradable.

Luego estaba la "dichosa" visita a Hogsmade al terminar el partido. Harry y Ron habían planeado hace una semana ir a una demostración de nuevas bromas de los gemelos Weasley cerca de Cabeza de Puerco; con Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Neville y su novia; más todo se había complicado pues Dean había terminado con Ginny, ésta ahora estaba en la enfermería, Neville tendría una junta con los demás chicos del jurado, y Hermione estaba enojada con él. Tal vez sería mejor cancelar con Ron y Luna, y quedarse a dormir toda la tarde en su dormitorio, sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer…

-¡Y Ronald Weasley detiene otra¡Con esta ya van cuatro seguidas¡Bien hecho Ronald!- adulaba Luna mientras su sombrero de león rugía con orgullo.

Flotando cerca de la torre de espectadores, Harry observó que Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la rubia. La pudo ver muy seria a diferencia de otros partidos en los que se le veía radiante. Recordó aquél día en el que había llegado emocionada a la Sala Común un día antes del primer partido para platicarle que iba a poder sentarse en un lugar privilegiado para profesores sólo por ser Premio Anual…

"-…Y vas a estar muy cerca del megáfono de Luna…tus gritos nos dejarán sordos a todos…-" había dicho Ron con sorna, haciendo reír a Harry y enrojecer a la chica.

Y ahora pues, los ansiosos "¡Vamos Harry!" habían enmudecido. Y por Merlín que los extrañaba.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su mejor amiga y entonces se dispuso a buscar la dichosa snitch.

La vio revoloteando cerca de él, como si lo incitara a perseguirla. Emprendió carrera tras ella, mientras veía de reojo como el buscador de Hufflepuff lo seguía. El viento frío en la cara le producía un ligero temblor y estornudó un par de veces. Estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar la snitch, pero esta se le fue de las manos, burlándose de él. Suspiró con enfado y fue de nuevo tras ella. El cielo estaba totalmente gris y había más neblina conforme se iba alejando más y más del castillo. Volteó hacia atrás y el otro buscador ya no lo seguía. Se volvió para mirar a su objetivo, y ya no estaba, o al menos ya no lo veía. Sentía que le ardían los ojos y lagrimeaba. Decidió regresar al estadio después de maldecir el día.

Cuando ya estaba más cerca, pudo escuchar gritos, seguramente por celebración. No podía significar otra cosa, Hufflepuff había ganado. Pudo comprobarlo al llegar al estadio. Al parecer Hufflepuff acababa de capturar la snitch, pues el chico todavía tenía la pequeña esfera dorada en la mano.

-Tercer juego consecutivo en el que pierde Gryffindor…es una pena…Aunque es bueno que haya terminado rápido…parece que va a llover…- escuchó comentar a una deprimida Luna.

Harry se sentó en la tierra del campo abatido y cabizbajo, mientras sus compañeros se retiraban a los vestidores no sin antes darle en la espalda una palmadita de apoyo.

Efectivamente, era la tercera ves seguida que perdían: De nada habían servido las nuevas estrategias, las nuevas escobas, las animadoras…todo era un desastre. Y todo porque él era el capitán. Porque todo él era un desastre. Había estado pensando en cederle la capitanía a Ron, había mejorado bastante. Sí, ya hablaría con la profesora McGonagall…y de seguro su amigo –después de una que otra oposición no muy sincera- aceptaría gustoso.

Miró a su alrededor. Las pocas personas que habían acudido a ver el partido ya se habían ido, a excepción de Luna, que se había quedado en su puesto de comentarista con Ron que se había sentado a su lado, podía ver que éste le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Luna y las risas de ésta se escuchaban claramente sin tener el megáfono encendido. Harry sonrió, al menos alguien la pasaba bien.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, la sentía pesada, un raro dolor en la nuca le molestaba. Además sentía revuelto el estómago. Cerró los ojos. Recordó los años en los que no tenía tiempo siquiera para quejarse por una enfermedad común, ni para preocuparse por su aspecto personal o para mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos. Sonrió. ¿Por qué se complicaba la vida? Lo de ahora era solamente ser adolescente, disfrutar de su último año en Hogwarts, sólo vivir. Se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Simplemente era eso, una cicatriz, como muchas otras que le había dejado la "batalla final", cicatrices externas eran lo único que quedaba de esa vida pasada, no más, las internas las iba sanando poco a poco, con la ayuda de las personas que lo amaban. Pero, si no le había temido a la muerte¿por qué ahora le tenía tanto miedo a una "nueva vida"? Tal vez porque se le antojaba demasiado fantástica, o algo de lo que él había estado privado desde que había nacido. Ya era tiempo de convencerse: Harry Potter también tiene derecho a una perfecta vida normal…Se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió uno, dos, tres estornudos…

-Salud- oyó contestar a esa voz tan conocida para él, no supo que hacer más que fijar sus ojos verdes en los castaños de ella.

-Gracias- respondió perplejo mientras se levantaba del suelo, tras un incómodo momento de silencio, dió un suspiro y decidió tomar la palabra - Y bien¿no tienes nada que decir?-

-¿Yo?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa irónica y agregó con voz razonable: - Harry, he estado esperando toda la mañana que me digas algo, tú eres el que tiene cosas que explicarme…-

-¿Y como esperas que te las explique si te pasas la mañana evitándome?-

-Si te estuviera evitando no estuviera aquí…tu eres el que debió hacer el esfuerzo por acercarte a mí…-

-¡Claro que lo hice! Hoy, en la sala común…-

-¿A quien te querías acercar, a mí o a Ron?-

-¡Claro que a ti¿A Ron para qué? Yo me acerqué y en cuanto me viste saliste corriendo-

-Me acordé que tenía un deber-

-Ah, pero no te acordaste en el momento en el que platicabas con Ron ¿verdad?…-

Hermione se sintió confundida y a la vez satisfecha…Harry estaba…¿celoso?

-Así que todo se trata de eso, de que platico con Ron y contigo no…-

-En parte, porque eso no me parece justo…-

-¡Míranos Harry¡Estamos discutiendo como unos idiotas!…-

-No me cambies el tema, estamos hablando del por qué le hablas a Ron y a mi no-

-¿Quieres que te diga el por qué? Pues bien, al menos Ron tuvo la molestia de explicarle a Luna en lo que la había metido…en cambio, tu…-

-¿Qué Ron le dijo qué?-

-¡Sí! Le explicó a Luna todo lo del concurso allí mismo, cuando se fueron a comer y nos dejaron solos…por eso Luna lo supo antes que yo y se sentía segura porque fue el mismo Ron quien se lo había dicho…él confió en ella y ella en él…-

Ahora lo entendía todo. En parte por lo de la mentira, Hermione estaba decepcionada de él.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?- pronunció con algo de desilusión en la voz.

¿Es que siete años de amistad no eran suficientes para establecer cierto grado de confianza?

-Pensé que te molestarías…-

-¿Y por qué Ron no pensó eso al decírselo a Luna?-

-Tu sabes que Luna es más flexible…-

-¿Me estás diciendo amargada?-

-No Hermione…solo trato de decir…-

-Pues bien, lo acepto, si tu piensas que soy amargada así es, y mucho, pero al menos no soy una mentirosa-

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Harry¡Tu nunca habías necesitado mentirme!, y si lo hiciste no me enteré…- dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su serio rostro- El caso es que tu siempre me decías la verdad. ¿Pero ahora por qué no me contaste nada? Tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo… -

Harry suspiró

-Te conozco, Hermione. Aunque te hubiera explicado una y mil veces, no hubieras aceptado-

-En parte tienes razón- contestó levantando ambos hombros- Pero mírame, ya estoy dentro. Acepté al final, a pesar de que no sabía en lo que estaba metida-

-Gracias por eso. Ya verás que sí ganarás, por algo te inscribí…-

-Yo no puedo ganar en algo en lo que no soy buena, Harry, en algo que no me gusta. Sólo piénsalo un momento, es como si a ti te pusieran a dar clases de Pociones, sin el libro del Príncipe, claro-

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa irónica, lo que decía Hermione tenía mucho de cierto¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta y no había pensado en su mejor amiga¿Por qué no se había puesto a pensar en lo incómodo que para ella sería? Ella no era de ese tipo de chicas, no era como Ginny…Y pesar de todo, había aceptado, y todo por que se lo había pedido él.

–Lo siento mucho Hermione, en serio…si tu quieres, puedes salirte del concurso, yo le diría a Parvati y…-

-No juegues Harry, que no di todo ese discurso de ayer para nada, si el daño ya está echo que más da, no me voy a salir como una cobarde…además, sé el trabajo que les costó a Ron y a ti montar todo eso y…-

-¡Meigas Fritas Hermione!- exclamó Harry mientras le tomaba la cabeza y le daba un rápido beso entre su cabello. Sin duda, su amiga era lo mejor- ¡Gracias!

-No creas que todo lo has arreglado con una disculpa- contestó la castaña aparentando enojo con su voz, al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa que la delataba- Que me he quedado con ganas de esa cerveza de mantequilla que me habías prometido ¿Sigue en pie la visita a Hogsmade?-

-En pie desde este momento, Hermione-

(…)

Hermione y Luna esperaban a los chicos en las puertas del castillo.

-¿Y cómo te fue?-

Hermione suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa

-Me pidió disculpas, me agradeció, me besó en la cabeza…¿Comprendes Luna¡Me besó¡Él¡Harry! Por primera vez en siete años…Sigo sorprendida por la forma en la que lo hizo, él, en cuanto a demostrar sentimientos es más duro que una piedra…-

Luna sonrió

-Eso se oye bien- contestó la rubia emocionada- Yo siempre he pensado que van a terminar juntos-

-He pensado en eso- contestó la chica con un dejo de tristeza- No sé. El siempre me verá como su mejor amiga. Y los mejores amigos siempre terminan en eso, sólo siendo buenos amigos, presentándose a sus respectivas parejas y siendo padrinos de sus respectivos hijos…-

Luna soltó una risita

-¡Eres muy simpática Hermione!-

-¡Es que es la verdad! Y ahora que Ginny terminó con Dean tengo miedo a que ella utilice a Harry para celarlo, no sería la primera vez que lo haría...además, sé que muy en el fondo sigue habiendo algo, por lo menos atracción física…-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Hermione, antes de que Ginny ponga sus ojos en Harry él ya estará pidiéndote matrimonio, bueno, no tanto, pero sí muy enamorado de ti. De eso nos encargamos Ronald y yo-

-Sin filtros amorosos o cualquier cosa mágica, Luna- contestó la chica mirándola severamente- Yo quiero que el amor que sienta él, sea sincero, si no es así, prefiero mil veces conformarme con su amistad-

-Descuida Hermione, que lo único que necesita Harry es un empujoncito, la mayor parte ya la has hecho tu-

(…)

Harry salió de ducharse con la toalla en la cintura, y se encontró a Ron quien estaba alistándose para salir.

-¿Por qué tuviste qué hacerlo?- preguntó con irritación a su amigo, quien volteó a verlo confundido

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo a Luna? No habíamos quedado en eso…-

-Tuve que hacerlo…ella estaba allí tan inocente comiendo grageas…tenía que ser sincero con ella…-

-Ella se lo contó a Hermione-

-Lo sé ¿y…?-

-¿Cómo que y…¿Qué no pensaste que las lastimarías al contarles toda la verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero no les dije todo, tampoco no me creas tan sinvergüenza como para decirle a Luna que ella y Hermione están supliendo a Ginny en ese concurso, sólo les dije que habíamos apostado con Zabini a que ellas ganarían, no saben que compiten directamente con Pansy, ni lo que ganará Zabini si ellas pierden, sólo saben que nosotros confiamos en su belleza y que si ganan, Pansy las dejará de molestar. Ellas creen que todo lo hicimos por su propio bien, y en parte es cierto, pero también lo hicimos por el bien de Ginny. Sólo no les dije eso porque luego Hermione se moriría de desilusión al saber que habías apostado a mi hermana…-

-Aún así ¡debiste de haberme avisado que le dirías! Así Hermione no habría estado enojada conmigo¿sabes que me has dejado como el mentiroso de la historia…?-

-No es mi culpa que no seas honesto con tu mejor amiga, yo lo hice porque fue espontáneo, lo sentí, no quería mentirle a Luna…ya sabes, no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas, sólo las hago…no como otras personas-

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy tierno, si no frío y calculador?-

-Exacto- contestó apuntándolo con el peine- Es por eso que Hermione y tu hacen muy bonita pareja…son tal para cual-

-¡Y Luna y tu están igual de raros y locos!- exclamó el chico lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amigo lo oyera, pues éste ya había salido de los vestidores.

(…)

Habían pasado como quince minutos desde que Ron había salido. Mucho tiempo que sus amigos tenían de estarlo esperando. Y es que esa ves Harry se había tomado la molestia de secarse el cabello (n/A: oh, Merlín, primeros indicios de un individuo metrosexual xD), no fuera a ser que con el frío viento se resfriara más de lo que ya estaba, además le dolía la cabeza y empezaba a sentir caliente su frente. Estornudó. Se decidió a salir de una vez tras ponerse una chamarra. Al salir sintió escalofríos.

Llegó a las puertas del castillo y le sorprendió ver solamente a su mejor amiga, esperando sentada en una de las bancas que allí había.

-¿Y Ron y Luna?-

-Se acaban de ir, les dije que se adelantaran y que en un rato los alcanzábamos-

-Pues bien, vámonos, quiero ver esa demostración- resolvió Harry tomando de la mano a su amiga

-¡Harry!- exclamó la chica riendo mientras se levantaba y soltaba a su amigo- ¡Claro que no los vamos a alcanzar! Los dejaremos solos, así como ellos necesitan estar. Creo que ya es tiempo de que tengan su primera cita-

Vaya. Qué plan más inteligente- para variar- de su mejor amiga. El nunca hubiera pensado en hacerlo.

-Oh¿Segura que no quieres ir? Estuvimos preparando eso toda la semana- mencionó el chico antes de sentir un mareo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos al estómago, mientras le daba la espalda a su mejor amiga, sin que ella lo notara

-Sí, muy segura. Con lo que me gustan a mí las bromas de Fred y George…- comentó sarcásticamente- Mejor vayamos a otro lugar, aunque sea algo común, Las Tres Escobas, por ejemplo, ya te dije que tengo ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla. O Cabeza de Puerco. Aunque creo que con eso de la publicidad que le hizo El Quisquilloso estará más lleno…¿Qué opinas tu Harry¿Harry?- la chica se percató de que el no la escuchaba, pues había estado tosiendo desde que ella había empezado a hablar, se dio la media vuelta para ver lo que le ocurría

-¡No mires Hermione!- contestó el chico advirtiéndole entre tosidos - No es nada agradable…-

La chica hizo caso a su amigo, pero se había puesto muy nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien Harry? Tengo que ayudarte…yo no…¿Necesitas ayuda?-

El chico terminó de toser y pronunció un hechizo para limpiar su…ejem…todo.

(n/A: Sorry a los que estén "ingiriendo" alimentos)

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pues estaba de rodillas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras le tomaba las mejillas con ambas manos- ¡Por Merlín, estas ardiendo…¿Te duele la cabeza¿Cuánto tiempo tienes así?-

-Sí, me duele un poco desde el partido de quidditch, pero cuando salí ahorita…-

-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería…-

-¡No Hermione! A todos lados menos a la enfermería, es deprimente, además no hay año en Hogwarts que no lo pase allí…- le rogó el chico tal cual niño pequeño -Además ni que me hubiera roto un brazo o algo así…-

-Está bien- contestó Hermione con determinación- Tengo una idea-

Harry y Hermione llegaron al solitario dormitorio de los chicos, éste del brazo de ella, aunque el, aparte que de cansado estaba algo mareado, le había insistido que podía caminar perfectamente, aún así ella le había obligado a que la sujetara del brazo, pues se podía caer en las escaleras. La chica destendió la cama de Harry y lo obligó a sentarse en ella, mientras se ponía frente a él. Después pasó algo que lo dejó intranquilo. Ella le empezó a desabrochar su chaqueta. Así sin miramientos y de la forma más rápida posible. Cuando terminó, ella llevó sus manos a la camisa de Harry y empezó a desabrochar sus botones, uno a uno. Se empezaba a sentir incómodo y sus mejillas se empezaban a teñir de rosa. En cambio, ella estaba inmutable. Al acabar con la camisa, ella no dejaba de ver su playera, tenía sus ojos perdidos en ella, como si se estuviera preguntando si sería correcto quitársela también, al final, sin más preámbulos, Harry levantó los brazos y ella se la quitó. Ahora ella también se había sonrojado. Y no era el que nunca hubiera visto a Harry sin camisa, pues ya lo había visto muchas veces, si no que era el echo de que ella misma se la había quitado, sin mencionar que las veces en las que había visto a Harry así, era apenas un niño de catorce años. Y no era por lujuria, ni por nada de eso (n/A: Nooo nada de esoo! Hermione es una santa xD) si no que estaba completamente segura que si le hubiera dicho a Harry que él mismo se quitara la ropa, no hubiera aceptado, o sí, pero hubiera tardado mucho en decidirse.

-Quítate los zapatos y acuéstate- ordenó Hermione sin considerar necesario las palabras "por favor" y tratando de no desviar su mirada del rostro de su amigo (n/A: Imposible para cualquiera (baba))

Harry la obedeció, la frase imperativa de Hermione le habría parecido bastante sexy en otra situación más romántica…¡Merlín¡¿En qué estaba pensando¡Era su mejor amiga!

La chica llevó unas sabanas y solo utilizó una para tapar a Harry.

-Así no tendrás tanto calor, después debes tomar un baño de agua fría, pero antes te tomarás algo para el dolor de estómago y el resfriado. Espera, vengo enseguida- le avisó mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione regresó con una bandeja de plata en las manos, la cual dejó en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry, ella se sentó a su lado.

Harry arrugó la nariz cuando vio la consistencia del té que Hermione estaba agitando con una cucharilla.

-Nada de muecas Potter, primero rechazas una poción de Madame Pomfrey antes de rechazar un té herbolario de Hermione Granger. Y no te atrevas a escupirlo si no me quieres ofender más de lo que ya estaba. Ahora sé chico bueno y tómatelo todo…-

-Pero siento que el estómago me ha dejado de doler, cuando devuelves…-

-Nada de peros Potter. Si no te lo quieres tomar por las buenas, te lo tomarás por las malas…Le diré a Pomfrey que venga a administrártelo…-

-¡Ok! Ya me lo tomo…- contestó el chico a regañadientes mientras ella le pasaba la taza, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Se lo tomó todo, en realidad no era tan desagradable como parecía, mientras ella lo miraba con las cejas levantadas –Oye, eres buena, deberías considerar la carrera de medimaga-

Ella se rió

-Mi mamá me enseñó a prepararlos, estudió un curso de enfermería antes de especializarse como dentista. Pero mi futuro no es la medicina, tu ya sabes lo que quiero ser-

Harry asintió.

-Pero tu triunfarás en todo, en todo eres buena…-

-No en ese tonto concurso…-contestó Hermione con una risita- ¿Te fijaste en lo nerviosa que estaba? Además, no creas que todo lo que dije allá arriba lo planeé, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir-

Harry también se rió, pero de pronto recordó cierto detalle que el día de ayer no le había pasado inadvertido.

-¿Tampoco pensaste en la respuesta que le diste a Neville de esa pregunta que te hizo?- Hermione lo recordó, bajó la mirada perpleja, estaba metida en un lío. Harry la miró con curiosidad - Hermione, yo no sabía que estabas enamorada-

Se había quedado muda, la sangre se le había ido hasta los pies. ¿Qué diablos le iba a contestar?

-No es algo de lo que hablemos todos los días…- contestó pausadamente, a causa del nerviosismo- Nunca has estado interesado en saber de eso-

-Es verdad- contestó el chico- Sólo que al escucharte decir eso, se me vino Ron a la cabeza¿No seguirás enamorada de él, verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!- contestó con una sonrisa- Yo sé lo que está viviendo con Luna, no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de…-

-Que puedes sufrir- atinó completando la frase

-Así es…yo quiero a Ron como a un hermano…-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Entonces…te toca tu té para el resfriado, y sin berrinche, por favor- contestó la chica con una sonrisa sin siquiera atreverse a verlo, no fuera a ser que sus ojos la delataran…

Después de tomar el té y platicar un rato dejando inconcluso el tema, Harry le hizo un espacio en la cama para que ella se sentara y apoyara su cabeza sobre el cojín del respaldo. Él le había dicho que se quedara junto a él, por lo menos hasta que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara, ella había aceptado con gusto pero a la vez con algo de incomodidad, el echo de estar al lado de Harry en una cama, la ponía bastante nerviosa. Trató de no pensar en eso y de disfrutar el momento. Como ambos estaban recostados sobre el respaldo, él acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, al sentirlo así una hermosa sensación se apoderó de ella. Él le daba muestras de cariño, y ella no se quería quedar atrás, se suponía que la enamorada allí era ella, pero no se atrevía a ser tan obvia y no sabía que hacer con sus manos allí, por fin se decidió, y una la dejó extendida a su costado, la otra decidió ponerla en la sábana, sobre el pecho de Harry a manera de un medio abrazo. Esa postura era de amigos ¿no? No quería que Harry pensara mal…

De esa manera, platicaron de muchas cosas, se acordaron de sus hábiles intentos en la búsqueda de los hurcruxes, siempre pensando juntos. Reían al recordar sus aventuras de primer año, de los repentinos celos de Hermione hacia Fleur en cuarto año, y de la torpe relación de Harry con Cho. También se preguntaban sobre lo que estarían haciendo Ron y Luna…todo estaba bien si no se les ocurría regresar en ese momento. Porque así se quería quedar Hermione, si era posible, para siempre. Al lado de Harry, calentita junto a él, sintiendo su caliente frente -a causa del dolor de cabeza- en su hombro, percibiendo su cálido aliento en su brazo en los ratos de silencio. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en la vida, la emoción la llenaba, y pensar que un día antes había estado tan enojada con él…pero hoy, todo era diferente…hoy era el día más hermoso de su séptimo año, se había llenado de esperanzas, de ilusión¿Y si no todo era imposible¿Y si Harry llegaba a darse cuenta, aceptarla y amarla tal y como ella a él? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero no era de tristeza, era de felicidad. No quiso moverse para que Harry no la notara, simplemente la dejó andar, allí, hasta sus labios. Nunca había llorado por amor, por felicidad, se sentía hermoso. Suspiró de emoción, estaba cerca de él, en cuerpo y alma ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Él la escuchó suspirar.

-Gracias, Hermione- susurró él

Ella no pudo hablar, la emoción se lo impedía, simplemente asintió, esperando que él notara su gesto.

Y él lo sintió, justo sobre su cabello había podido sentir la afirmación de Hermione.

-Descansa Harry...- murmuró en ella tan débilmente que él no la pudo escuchar.

Pero aún así, la entendió. Cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien allí con ella, el dolor de estómago ya había pasado al igual que el resfriado. Sin duda Hermione le había cuidado como nadie, se sentía tan protegido, como si en sus brazos nada le pudiera pasar. ¿Es que era tan importante como para que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por él? Nunca nadie le había dado amor de esa forma, nadie. Por eso mismo, con ella se sentía completo, no se podría imaginar la vida sin ella, simplemente no. Entonces se puso a pensar¿Es que no había nadie que estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga¿Por qué no había nadie que la pudiera hacer feliz, como ella se merecía¿Por qué ese tipo del que ella estaba enamorada no le correspondía¿Es que era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente? Si él fuera ese chico no lo dudaría ni un instante, simplemente aceptaría estar con ella, amarla y complacerla, le daría tanto amor como ella le estaba dando a él en ese momento. La haría la chica más feliz del mundo. No le importaría el echo de ser su mejor amigo, si la felicidad que desde hace tiempo estaba buscando está en ella, no la dejaría escapar. Entonces, de la nada, una pregunta que lo hizo sobresaltar, le llegó a la cabeza ¿Y si ese chico, del que estaba enamorada Hermione, en verdad era él?

Bajo la duda que le producía esa cuestión y la tranquilidad que le producía ese momento cayó en brazos de Morfeo, justo antes de que Hermione lo siguiera.

(…)

-¡Harry¡Harry¡Adivina, Luna y yo ya…!- Ron se tragó sus propias palabras al entrar al dormitorio y contemplar semejante escena. Los dos, dormidos, recostados uno al lado del otro, la cabeza de Harry descansando en el hombro de Hermione, sus dos brazos rodeando la cintura de su amiga, únicamente con los pantalones puestos…mientras que ella, abrazándolo con un brazo y su cabeza puesta sobre la de Harry…Se quedó allí observándolos, como si no diera crédito a sus ojos…simplemente no podía ser…

Vió que Hermione movía la cabeza y después abrió sus ojos. Al primero que vio fue a Ron, quien todavía la miraba boquiabierto, después se vio a si misma sujeta por los brazos de Harry, al verse así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Intentando ser rápida y a la vez cuidadosa, se liberó de sus brazos y se levantó de la cama, por suerte su amigo tenía el sueño muy pesado. Caminó hacia Ron, lo jaló de un brazo y salieron de la habitación.

-No es lo que piensas Ron…- declaró, aún con su cara sonrojada

-¿Ah no¿Entonces que se supone que estaban haciendo?- cuestionó Ron con burla y a la vez con perplejidad- Parece que no necesitaremos darles el "empujoncito" del que Luna me habló, sólo salimos unas horas del castillo y ustedes no pierden el tiempo…-

-¡Me dejas explicarte? Harry está enfermo, le dio fiebre y no quería ir a la enfermería, entonces yo lo traje hasta aquí, y le dí algo para que se mejorara…-

-No me digas que le diste, por favor- contestó Ron tapándose los oídos

-¡Ron! Sólo lo cuidé un rato tal y como si estuviera en la enfermería…-

-¿A sí¿Y en qué momento perdió su camisa¿Cuándo decidieron jugar a "la enfermera y al paciente" y le tocó revisión?-

-Te digo la verdad, Ron¡no pasó nada! Si hubiera tenido esas intenciones, hubiera pensado en otro lugar…-

-El baño de prefectos es recomendable…es sólo una idea más practica que el dormitorio de chicos…-

-¡Ron!-

-¡Ok! Te creo…sólo que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora…-

-Lo sé, es que nos quedamos dormidos un par de horas…eso es todo. Ahora, será mejor que me empieces a contar de eso de Luna y tu…que si escuché tu grito-

-¿Sí oíste que grité "Harry"?-

-¿Qué no me puedes contar sólo un poco? Déjame adivinar¿se han besado?-

Ron negó entrecerrando los ojos, como si quisiera ocultar cierta vergüenza.

-No, pero Luna ya es mi novia- agregó con una sonrisa

-¿Y no sean besado?- replicó Hermione con asombro en la voz

Ron volvió a hacer ese mismo gesto

-No me lo recuerdes por favor-

-Miren esto, el gran Ron Weasley es un gallina y no ha podido besar a su novia- declaró Hermione en son de burla- Que yo recuerde, conmigo y con Lavender no perdiste el tiempo…-

-Lo sé, por eso estoy confundido…- contestó con un dejo de desesperación

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Dean al pasar por el tramo de escaleras en el que ellos estaban

-Hola Dean¿Vas al dormitorio?- cuestionó Hermione

-Sí, iré a dejar unas cosas que compré-

-Ok, sólo entra con cuidado, por que Harry ha estado un poco enfermo y sigue dormido-

-Está bien, no hay problema-

-Gracias Dean- contestó la chica para luego dirigirse a Ron- Ahora vayamos al Gran Comedor que me muero de hambre, mientras que me cuentas que te pasó…-

(…)

Eran las siete en punto, el momento exacto de la junta de jueces de "Miss Hogwarts", y la cena, lo cual significaba que Madame Pomfrey había salido a comer. Ésta era su oportunidad. Tendría que escapar hasta la Sala Común, buscar a Harry y pedirle su capa de invisibilidad. Ella sabía que tenía una, una vez él le había contado, en esos viejos tiempos en los que salían juntos. Tenía que prestársela. Así, podría salir cuando se le antojara de la enfermería y de paso, meterse sin que la notaran a la junta de jueces, tratar de averiguar algo, cómo calificaban, de lo que trataría la próxima prueba, en fin. Si quería permanecer tranquila y lejos de Zabini debía de hacer lo posible para que Hermione y Luna ganaran, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Emprendió la marcha y por suerte no se topó a nadie en el camino, al llegar a la Sala Común, la encontró un tanto vacía, ya que solo había unos pequeños de primero intercambiando grageas. Subió al dormitorio de chicos, y también lo encontró desierto, bueno, tal vez podría tomar "prestada" la capa de invisibilidad un rato…Se acordó que la cama de Harry estaba hasta el fondo y se sorprendió al llegar allí.

Estaba dormido, y sin camisa. Ambas cosas le agradaban. Se fijó en su pecho, sonrió al ver que no tenía nada tatuado. Había sido divertido salir con él…sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que habían pasado juntos, esa época había sido muy linda, sobre todo porque gracias a esa relación, había logrado recuperar a Dean, despues de que él le confesara que nunca en su vida se había puesto tan celoso como cuando ella salía con Harry…De cualquier manera, había jugado con sus sentimientos, y todavía se sentía culpable, no pudo evitar acercarse a él y acariciarle la cabeza, era un gran chico, él la había querido, mientras que ella…

-¿Qué crees que haces?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Dean con una toalla en la cintura, quien salía del baño.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, acaso te interesa tanto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?- preguntó la chica suspicaz

-¿Tu interesarme? Eso quisieras…-le respondió con frialdad

-¡Eres un idiota!- le contestó ella tan enojada que se había olvidado de la capa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que no pudo despertar a Harry.

Claro que le interesaba a Dean, y mucho, ella lo sabía. Sólo tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, así como lo había hecho en ese momento…

De repente, en un instante, una brillante idea, repetitiva y adictiva, pero brillante, cruzó por su cabeza. Y esa idea, por desgracia, no era nada lejana a esa que preocupaba a Hermione, esa idea que le había platicado a Luna antes de partir a Hogsmade, esa idea de la que se había podido olvidar unas horas al estar junto a él, junto a Harry.

* * *

Y eso fue toodoo...los he dejado con la perversa idea de Ginny y al mismo tiempo con el recuerdo del H/Hr xD ...espero que les haya gustado...

Y bien..quiero platicarles de algo. Del momento R/L que no escrbí, me resultó muy dificil, al principio si lo iba a hacer, pero despues...no podía...es que aunque no parezca son personajes tan complejos...en fin, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con el H/Hr y que no les halla faltado el R/L ...y si es asi, les pido una disculpa, prometo que en el proximo capitulo verán más de eso...

En fin, muchas gracias una vez más a todos los que me leen y que les gusta lo que escribo, especialmente a las personas que me han dejado un lindo y hermoso review...

lunitalithien- Especialmente dedicado a ti...perdonameeeeeee...y gracias por esperar tanto...gracias por leerme...espero q te haya gustado...kisses!!

jim - Gracias por leer!!

salygoodgirl - yeahh saly espero q te haya gustadoo :) o te lo esperabas mucho mas potensisimo el H/Hr?? Besos... te kieroo caniball!!!

cony - Aqui, esta, lo continué¡no me mates! xD gracias!!!

saritaharryherm - Gracias por comprender a Hermione, yo tmb lo hice.. es q cuando Harry y Ron se juntan no hay quien los soporte xD...hugs!!

Dannia - Tarde, pero seguro...so sorry!! espero q te haya gustado :)

lanyera - Gracias por tu review...me alegro q te guste :)

Azami-Delacour- Sii a mi tmb me gusto mas Luna :) ...gracias por seguir mi fic!!

missyumikov - Esos reviews que tu pones me hacen sonrojar...pero siguelos, no me molestan xD jaja ntc...gracias niña!!

Potters-lights - Tu tmb me haces sonrojar...wiwiwi...no es para tanto, en vdd solo escribo lo q siento :) ...espero q te haya gustado, ya viste lo q paso con el ¿Estas enamorada? xD...gracias!!

Liz Echizen - :) Gracias por tu comprension, espero q tmb la tengas ahora...so sorry:( ...ahaha en fin, espero q te haya gustado ¿y que crees? me fue muy bien en los indicativos!! menos en el de sociales...no se me da xD ...kisses paisana!!

Wordenwood- Gracias por tu review... creo q cumpli los dos ultimos requisitos que me pediste..menos con el primero ..sorry!! tu me entenderás...gracias por leer JD!! Espero q te haya gustado..

Kimmys- No sabes lo genial que se siente oir eso...y no es q la pareja H/hr sea aburrida..nooo..no pares de creer en ellos, en verdad, ellos son tal para cual... :) Gracias por leerme :)

Suri-chan- Hahaha...hoy no fui tan cruel? xD espero que te guste...graciaas!!

yovanna watson - hahaha sii a mi me gusta escribir a Ginny...hay muchas personas alrededor mio en las que me puedo basar y me divierto mucho xD...espero q tmb a ti t divierta..gracias por leer y comentar en los caps anteriores !!

Carrie Black- Tu review (el ultimo) fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no pude esperar mas, y me puse a escribir como loca..jaja...en verdad...gracias muchas gracias!!!

Y bien, uff...acabé, al fin, no me queda mas que despedirme y avisarles q este fic va para largo..por lo menos esperen unos 4 o 5 caps mas...jajaja asi q no se libraran tan facil de mi xD

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos hasta la proxima actualizacion!!

mOonLovegOod


	7. Capitulo 5 Detalles

_Hola!! Ok, se que tardé mucho (ya se me ha echo costumbre escribir esto ¬¬) En fin, de todas formas, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 que tanto me costó._

_Antes de que empiecen a leer, algunas advertencias..._

_1. Es largo (14 hojas de word) Así que tómense su tiempo xD_

_2. H/Hr light...todo lo bueno y verdadero se va dando poco a poco ¿no? No se desesperen que el capítulo 6 sera H/Hr ultra super power!! yeahh xD_

_3. Tiene algunos contenidos algo "azucarados" por así decirlo_

_4. Aclaración: Luna es la única chica que Ron ama, asi que por ningun motivo piensen lo contrario_

_5. Es sooooooooooooo important para mi... (bueno, creo que eso no es una advertencia ¬¬)_

_6. En este capítulo también les pediré reviews_

_Jaja, bien, ya estando todo aclarado, los dejo leer, espero que sea de su agrado y que compense el tiempo de espera._

mOonlovegOod14

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**Detalles**

-Y bien, Hermione ¿qué se siente dormir con el hombre que tanto deseas, o deseabas? Porque ya durmió contigo…- susurraba el chico con una sonrisa

-Cierra la boca Ron- respondió ella de igual manera, intentando concentrarse en su libro

-No me digas que no te gustó…-

Ella harta le propinó un pisotón bien dado, que a Ron le costó un alarido.

-¿Pasa algo?- el chico de cabello azabache que estaba frente a ellos, levantó suspicaz la mirada, distrayéndose por ves primera de su lectura

-Nada, Harry, es sólo Ron que sigue lamentándose por no haber podido besar a Luna…-

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ron tornándose del mismo color de su cabello

-¿No la has besado?- preguntó Harry incrédulo. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada dando un suspiro de tristeza –Vaya…¡pero si ya son novios! Esto si que es increíble…¿y por qué nadie me había dicho nada?-

-Pues yo anoche llegué al dormitorio para contarte y te encontré dormido en la cama con Hermione…-

A ambos se les tiñeron las mejillas de rojo, Harry carraspeó

-¿Y cómo es eso de que no la besaste?- preguntó el chico tratando de evadir aquél tema

-¿Por qué les interesa tanto mi vida privada?-

-¿Por qué contestas una pregunta con otra pregunta?- cuestionó Hermione

- ¿No se muerde la lengua "Princesa de la Duda"?-

-No, por desgracia, "Rey de los Gallinas"-

-¡Ey, yo no soy ningún gallina!-

-Le temes a las arañas, le temes a las quaffle, le temes a Luna, le temes a los besos, eres un gallina…-

-Voy a fingir que no he escuchado tu comentario…- contestó Ron algo dolido

-¡Yo solo quiero saber por qué maldita razón no la besaste!- exclamó Harry desesperado

-¡Pues porque soy un estúpido que no sabe besar a chicas como Luna!-

-¿Y qué tienen las chicas como Luna?-

-¡Son lindas e inocentes!-

-¿Me estás diciendo fea y pervertida? Porque que yo recuerde, conmigo te decidiste al instante…- dijo Hermione perspicaz

-¡Pero es que son totalmente diferentes!- exclamó Ron

-¿Diferentes en qué sentido?-

- El apodo que te dio Ron te queda muy bien, Hermione…- comentó Harry con una sonrisa

-Tu guarda silencio, "Príncipe de la Mentira"-

-¿Mentiras yo…?- se cuestionó el chico indignado

-Mira Harry, si quieres saber cómo ocurrió todo, no hay problema en demostrártelo en este instante. Levántate Hermione- Ron le dio su mano a la chica y esta aceptó con el ceño fruncido

Harry se acomodó en su asiento dibujando una sonrisa, si que se iba a divertir…

-¿Qué pretendes Ron?- preguntó la chica soltándose de su mano

-Reconstrucción de los hechos. Tu serás Luna. Y yo…yo. Sólo haz lo que te diga- contestó el pelirrojo con determinación- Íbamos Luna y yo hacia Honeydukes - Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione simulando que caminaban- Entonces yo dije: "Está empezando a hacer frío ¿no lo crees?" Dí "sí, mucho"-

-Sí mucho- contestó la chica apática con los ojos en blanco- Qué estúpido- murmuró- ¿Enserio eso se dijeron? Que conversación tan patética…-

-No, nos dijimos otras cosas más interesantes que me reservo para mí. En fin, fue cuando la abracé…- Ron abrazó a la chica y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Harry empezaba a ponerse incómodo- …y me armé de valor, diciéndole: "Luna, me gusta estar contigo" Sonríe, Hermione-

Hermione dibujó la peor sonrisa ficticia que pudo haber hecho

-¿Sólo sonrió?- repuso Harry aburrido

-No, aún hay más. Ella dejó de caminar. Hermione, tómame de la mano-

-¿Enserio crees que voy a hacer eso?- reprochó Hermione con una mueca

-Bueno, el caso es que me tomó de la mano. Entonces yo le tomé la otra- Ron le tomó ambas manos a Hermione- Y dije "¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" Dí "¡Oh, Ronald, claro!"-

-No voy a decir eso-

-Bueno, Luna lo dijo. Entonces…- Ron cerró los ojos, tomó con ambas manos la cabeza de Hermione y se acercó en un movimiento rápido a sus labios, abriendo levemente los suyos. La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se hizo hacia atrás, Harry muy sonrojado casi se cae de la silla, Ron soltó a Hermione.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa!- exclamó la chica asustada

-Eso fue lo que hizo Luna exactamente, pero sin el "¡Qué diablos te pasa!" sólo empezó a caminar más rápido y a evitarme…-

-¡Mira, Ron! El que hayamos sido novios alguna vez no te da derecho a…-

-¿En verdad pensaste que iba a besarte¡Yo sabía que ibas a hacer eso, por eso era la reconstrucción perfecta!-

La chica negó con la cabeza todavía bufando de indignación

-¡Sólo a mí se me ocurre prestarme a estos juegos!-

-Sólo quería que Harry supiera cómo había pasado ¡Eso es todo! No te lo tomes a mal…-

Lo único que podía hacer Harry era pasear la mirada de uno hacia el otro. Aún seguía sonrojado. Al momento en el que Ron había acercado su cara hacia la de Hermione, había puesto una mano en la mesa como apoyo para levantarse. Había sido como una reacción. Como si hubiera pensado que Ron le haría daño a Hermione. Entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad, estaba aliviado de que Ron sólo estuviera aparentando. Recordó hace algunos cinco meses atrás, cuando sus amigos eran novios: paseando, abrazándose y besándose por doquier, claro, evitaban hacerlo frente a él. ¿Cómo había podido aguantarlos? Si ahora, simplemente porque estaban muy cerca, tenía la sensación de tener vacío el estómago. Era extraño.

Hermione volvió a sentarse, aún perpleja. Ron hizo lo mismo que ella.

-¿Contento Harry?- preguntó la chica con ironía

-Yo no dije que lo hicieran- se defendió el ojiverde –No era necesario, Ron-

-Sólo imaginate que Luna hubiera entrado y nos hubiera visto así…¡tu no piensas lo que puede pasar o las consecuencias que puede haber!- razonó la chica molesta

-Lo siento ¿está bien? No quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido. Sólo se me hizo fácil bromear un poco, confiando en que estaba con mi mejor amiga. Porque esto no lo haría con ninguna otra chica. No. Nunca le haría eso a Luna. Lo siento ¿Está bien?- concluyó Ron

La chica asintió muy seria

-Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Y bien, Ron, volviendo a los hechos- examinó Harry como si se tratara de un especialista- En mi opinión, creo que te viste muy urgido al querer besarla tan rápido-

-Y no muy caballeroso- agregó Hermione con una mueca- De seguro la asustaste-

-¿Qué querían¡No podía esperar más¡Moría por hacerlo¡Lo deseaba!- exclamó Ron con desesperación. Sus amigos lo miraron perplejos, casi asustados- No se hagan los inocentes. ¡Como si ustedes nunca hubieran tenido fantasí…!-

-Hola chicos…¡Hola Ronald!-

-Llegó la susodicha- susurró Hermione mientras hundía la cabeza en su libro, roja de la pena

Ron se volteó para mirar a la rubia que les sonreía dulcemente

-¡Hola Luna!- la saludó Ron algo nervioso, y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado

–Me alegro que estés bien- dijo la chica a su novio con alivio- Tuve un sueño bastante extraño en la noche, un hombre con una máscara blanca y una sierra eléctrica te perseguía por todo el jardín de tu casa…entonces te alcanzó y fue allí cuando me desperté-

-Qué extraño- murmuró Ron, mientras la rubia asentía.

-En fin, fui a buscarlos al Gran Comedor desde temprano y no los vi, así que pregunté a ese raro chico irlandés…¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Seamus?-

-Sí, Seamus. Me dijo que estaban aquí en la biblioteca leyendo un ensayo, así que vine a enseñarles esto- la chica les mostró un pergamino- Son las bases de la primera etapa del concurso, Parvati me lo acaba de entregar y lo traje antes de llevarlo a la Sala Común para publicarlo, no lo he leído…-

Hermione lo tomó y empezó a leer:

"Miss Hogwarts" 

_**Primera Etapa**_

_**¿Has sido una de las seleccionadas¿Quieres saber que es lo que sigue¿Qué es lo que el inevitable destino te depara?**_

-Sigue chiflada con la adivinación- dijo la chica con los ojos en blanco

_**¡Pues sigue leyendo que esto es para ti!**_

_**Como bien sabes, el pasado sábado se llevó a cabo la selección (una idea mía), que como recordarás, fue todo un éxito**_

En fin, las seleccionadas fueron veinte chicas, quienes participarán en este emocionante concurso.

_**La primera etapa se llevará a cabo el próximo sábado, a media noche en el Auditorio Patil (Biblioteca) Esta etapa consistirá en que demuestres que no sólo eres una cara y un cuerpo bonito, si no que además ¡tienes talento y creatividad! (Así es, aunque lo dudes) **_

_**¿Y cómo lo demostrarás¡Pues sencillo! Cantando, bailando, tocando algún instrumento¡o haciendo la cosa más original que se te ocurra!**_

-Madre mía-

Las bases para tu rutina, son:

_**Sin magia (no se permitirá la entrada de varitas a al Auditorio Patil)**_

_**Puedes tener como máximo un (a) asistente**_

_**Tienes diez minutos como máximo para tu actuación**_

_**Puedes recurrir a cualquier tipo de ayuda que necesites: Profesores (los que no estén amargados) Aulas para ensayar (Pidiéndolas con previo aviso) Familia (Por vía lechuza) Etc.**_

_**¡De la primera etapa se seleccionarán solamente a doce chicas quienes competirán en la segunda etapa!**_

_**En fin, de esto les hablaré el próximo sábado. Chicos: Recuerden que están cordialmente invitados¡sin ustedes no somos nada!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Parvati Patil**_

**Organizadora del evento**

-¡Genial!- exclamó Hermione sarcásticamente- ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer?-

-Puedes cantar- resolvió Luna

-¡No!- exclamaron Ron y Harry a la vez

-Yo también los quiero, chicos- contestó la castaña mordaz

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?- preguntó Luna animada

-Sólo sé algunas notas en guitarra eléctrica, pero de que me sirve en Hogwarts…-

Ron y Luna se quedaron en blanco

-Lenguaje muggle - explicó Ron a su chica

-¡Meigas fritas Hermione¡Pagaría dólares por verte tocar una guitarra eléctrica!- exclamó Harry admirado

-¿Dólares¿Ellos hablan el mismo idioma?- cuestionó Luna a su chico, antes de que le diera un sonoro beso en la sien

-Puedes bailar- ideó Harry

-¿Pero qué? En todos los bailes se necesita una pareja. Además no sé ballet, ni nada de eso…-

-Qué podrás bailar…- se cuestionó Harry pensativo

-¿Tu qué sabes hacer Luna?- preguntó la castaña

-Sé tocar el piano. He aprendido cerca de veinte melodías distintas- dijo Luna con orgullo

-¿Enserio?- exclamó Ron sorprendido- Nunca me habias contado de eso…-

-Nunca fue necesario hacerlo-

-¿Y donde aprendiste?-

-Fui a un colegio antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Allí aprendí a tocar el piano, a hablar francés, y a jugar voleibol de playa-

Ron no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta

-Y yo que pensé que ya te conocía…-

-Así son las chicas, nunca terminas de conocerlas bien…- comentó Harry con ese tono de voz que Hermione usaba cuando los corregía en alguna clase

-Sí, Harry es experimentado y yo bailo tap en pijama con Dobby los martes en la Torre de Astronomía- exclamó Ron con una carcajada, y todos se le unieron, menos Harry

-¡Eso es!- resolvió el chico con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Es qué?-

-¡Tap! Hermione¡Puedes bailar tap!-

Todos se callaron, pensando en la idea. Todos menos Hermione que soltó una risa escéptica.

-Por favor, Harry. ¿Cómo me voy a ver bailando pasos tan complejos con un bastón y un sombrero de copa? Simplemente ridícula-

-Pues yo digo que te verás muy bien-

-Y bastante original- agregó Luna- No creo que a otra chica se le ocurra bailar tap también-

-Si bailas tap, Hermione, serás mi ídola- comentó Ron con sensatez

-Sí, y también tu payaso- agregó Hermione con molestia

-Claro que no, te lo digo de verdad-

-Sí, Hermione. Y si se atreve a emanar la más leve sonrisa cuando estés bailando, yo misma me encargo de él- comentó Luna con los ojos entrecerrados

-Y yo- agregó Harry – No habrá problema con eso

-Ok. Pero sólo díganme¿cómo le voy a hacer para aprender a bailar tap en cinco días?-

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotros Hermione- contestó Harry - Pero tu bailarás tap el sábado y pasarás a la siguiente etapa-

-Y tu tocarás el piano como nadie- aseguró Ron a su chica- Te lo prometo

-Vamos, Ron, manos a la obra. Tengo una idea- animó el ojiverde levantándose

-Tu sigue estudiando Hermione. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Luna- dijo Ron antes de levantarse de su silla y besar a Luna en la mejilla

- Ah, por cierto Luna¿tienes un piano en tu casa?- le preguntó Harry

-Sí, el que mi padre trajo de Luxemburgo- contestó la chica con una sonrisa- Es una obra de arte, en verdad-

-Bien, nosotros nos encargamos de todo. Las vemos después. Quita esa cara, Hermione, no te preocupes- fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de salir de la biblioteca, acompañado por su mejor amigo

Hermione suspiró, dibujando una sonrisa

-Yo…él es…Harry…es…-

-Sí Hermione, Ron también es encantador-

Mientras tanto, en la mazmorra de Slytherin, una pareja discutía, frente al tablero de anuncios de la Sala.

-¿Y bien¿Ya tienes idea de lo que harás, linda?-

-Vuélveme a decir así, Blaise, y te dejo de ayudar en ese estúpido concurso-

-Ok. No te alteres, Pansy. Es que no encuentro algún otro adjetivo para describirte…-

-Mira Blaise, yo sé que te tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano ¿Está bien? Y que tu dependes de lo que haga o deje de hacer, pero no soporto que estés todo el día halagándome…bien sé que te encanta la Weasley…-

-Y yo sé que no te importa que te halague, al contrario, si te importara ya hubieras aceptado salir conmigo, pero no, tu sigues loca por Draco…-

-¿Acaso te importa?- preguntó la chica acercándose a él en actitud provocadora

-Siempre has sabido que si- contestó el chico balbuceando y tomándola por la cintura algo torpemente

-Lo sé- contestó la chica en un susurro tomándolo por el cuello y acercando sus labios a los de él- Sólo quería asegurarme, ya que significa que la pelirroja no es ninguna competencia para mí- diciendo esto lo soltó, dejando al chico perplejo- Creo que podré presentar una de mis rutinas de animadora, así la Weasley puede pudrirse de la envidia- agregó alejándose de él- Pasaré a la siguiente etapa, a la cual de seguro Granger y Lovegood no llegarán. ¿Qué se pondrá a hacer Granger, recitar runas antiguas de memoria?- Pansy rió y Blaise le hizo segunda- Imagínate si no se me hubiera ocurrido lo del acné mágico, de seguro Ginevra también hubiera preparado su mejor rutina…-

-Estás obsesionada con Weasley- afirmó Blaise con burla

-Tu también ¿O no?-

-Sí, pero yo tengo razón, soy hombre…-

Pansy se acercó a él con enojo y lo tomó de la corbata, enfurecida.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Zabini, pero déjame decirte que yo tengo muy claras mis preferencias. Me gustan los hombres. ¿Está bien? Y si es que estoy obsesionada con Weasley es por tres razones: Una, es la más capaz de la pandilla de Potter para competir conmigo; dos, estoy por quitarle el puesto de capitana de animadoras; y tres, ella fue la única chica que Draco deseó además de mí- Pansy lo soltó bruscamente

-¿No será que además la odias porque a mí también me gusta?- preguntó el chico con altivez. Pansy rió con burla

-Ay, Blaise, a veces dices cosas tan dulces…-

-Sé que piensas que Weasley nunca querrá salir conmigo, pero estás equivocada…-

-¡Claro que lo pienso! La única forma que puede salir contigo es por una apuesta, y fue precisamente lo que hiciste, no conforme con eso, me pones a competir a mí, para asegurarte que ganarás- explicó con burla- Me das lástima Blaise, en verdad-

Pansy le dedicó una última sonrisa irónica y salió de la mazmorra

-Piensas que soy un tonto ¿no Pansy? Por eso ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta. Pero cuando consiga a Weasley por mis propios méritos, entonces voltearás a verme, y reconocerás que siempre te gusté-

(…)

-¿Quién eres¿Adónde me llevas¿Ronald?- la voz insegura de Luna resonaba por el pasillo, mientras se dejaba guiar con los ojos tapados con las manos de Ron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres

-Te digo, Luna, son ellos- dijo Hermione quien se encontraba en la misma situación que su amiga, mientras sus ojos eran tapados por las manos de su mejor amigo- Reconozco tu perfume, Harry-

-¡Es colonia!- corrigió el chico

-Creo que primero deben enseñarse a hacer bromas, chicos- contestó aburrida

-Esto no se trata de una broma- aclaró Ron- Es una sorpresa-

-Llegamos- anunció Harry, entonces las chicas pudieron percibir que habían abierto una puerta y entraban a una habitación

-Hermione, Luna…-comenzó el pelirrojo

-…bienvenidas a…-

-¡Su salón de ensayos!-

Entonces los chicos dejaron de cubrir sus ojos, y cuando ellas se acostumbraron a la luz, pudieron admirar la bella sala en la que estaban.

Estaban de pie sobre un bello piso de madera, de esos que Hermione sólo había visto en películas japonesas. Las cuatro paredes de la sala estaban formadas por espejos, y en un rincón de la sala se encontraban dos estantes llenos de libros. Hermione fue a investigar y leyó varios títulos en ellos como: "Pasos básicos del tap", "Sé bailarín en una semana", "El arte del sombrero de copa", etc. En el otro estante había leyendas como "Bethoven: Clásicos" "Las mejores partituras" "Melodías de antaño", etc. Al lado de los estantes, se encontraba un viejo megáfono en una mesa, y debajo de ésta se encontraba una caja con varios discos de acetato acomodados alfabéticamente. Cada álbum contenía melodías adecuadas para bailar tap, especialmente canciones de los cincuenta.

Luna corrió emocionada hacia el fondo del salón. Había un grande y bello piano negro, listo para ser utilizado. La chica deslizó su dedo por todas las teclas, sonriendo en el acto.

-No pudimos conseguir tu piano de Luxemburgo, Luna- anunció Ron tristemente- Necesitábamos al menos cien lechuzas para traerlo hasta aquí-

Luna sonrió

-No importa. Se parece mucho al viejo_ Ben_, sólo que más pulido y afinado. Bueno, además _Ben _era blanco, y más pequeño. Pero me gustará tocar en él, me sentiré como en casa-

Ron sonrió de lado y la envolvió entre sus brazos

-Hermione, tal vez te preguntes dónde está tu traje y tu sombrero, y tu bastón, y tus zapatos…- comenzó Harry

-Tal vez…- contestó ella levantando los hombros

-Mira, resultó que una tía abuela de Ron practicaba tap cuando era joven. Tiene sombreros de copa, zapatos y bastones. Ya se los pedimos y no tardarán en llegar por vía lechuza, sólo faltaría tu traje, y lo puedes conseguir por catálogo vía lechuza…tu lo puedes escoger si quieres y yo podría…-

-Harry, calma- indicó la chica con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué estás tan estresado con esto? Estás más preocupado que yo, sólo es un concurso-

-Lo siento- le contestó. En realidad sí había una razón, y muy grande, por la que estaba estresado, la apuesta de Ginny, cosa que obviamente no le iba a decir- Sólo quiero que estés lista, yo te metí en esto y yo voy a ayudarte a salir…-

Hermione sonrió comprensiva

-Gracias, Harry-

(…)

Ella caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, su única clase del día ya había terminado y ya estaba atardeciendo. Era libre. Libre de la enfermería. Gran parte del acné ya se le había quitado, sin embargo, todavía quedaba algo en su frente, que trataba de cubrir con su flequillo. Ahora iría a ver a Harry, tenía que hacerlo ya, si quería que Dean empezara a notarla un poco más. Antes de salir de la enfermería, ya se había arreglado un poco, porque a decir verdad, su estado era deplorable…

-Vaya Weasley, que bien te ves hoy- escuchó una arrogante voz a sus espaldas

-¿De verdad lo crees, Zabini?- preguntó la chica intentando parecer segura e interesada. A decir verdad, desde que había ocurrido lo de la apuesta, ya le tenía un poco de miedo a Blaise

-Claro que sí. No entiendo qué hace una chica como tu, paseando sola por aquí-

-Supongo que es porque aquí estudio, y porque mis amigos tienen diferentes horarios de clase que yo, creo que eso es- contestó la chica sarcásticamente

-¿Ni siquiera Potter se interesa ya en acompañarte¿Es que le interesa más proteger a Granger de Pansy? No puede ser…siendo que tu belleza no se compara con la de la rata de biblioteca…- Ginny solo se limitaba a escuchar, intentando que las palabras de Zabini no hirieran su ego más de lo que ya estaba, pero entonces, dijo lo peor- ¿Y qué pasó con Thomas? Escuché que ha empezado a salir con Romilda Vane, todos dicen que le interesó tanto porque fue muy buena supliéndote en el equipo los días que estuviste enferma. Aunque claro, yo no les creí, tú eres la mejor cazadora-

-Hazme un favor ¿Si, Zabini?- la voz de la chica tembló, estaba al borde del llanto, entonces sacó todo el coraje que le quedaba, mientras el chico asentía con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál, hermosa?-

-Cállate y déjame en paz- contestó la pelirroja antes de darse la vuelta, caminando con gracia, con la frente en alto y moviendo su cabello con esa altivez que siempre tenía, mientras que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

(…)

Dos días pasaron con rapidez. Los ensayos ocupaban a las chicas la mayor parte del tiempo, y a los chicos también, ya que ellos se quedaban a ayudarles en lo que pudieran o simplemente a darles ánimo. Y lo mejor era que sólo tenían que ir, máximo, a tres clases al día, así que estaban tiempo completo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

De las dos, la que tenía más avance era Luna, obviamente por haber estudiado piano en su niñez. La melodía que mejor tocaba era "Para Elisa" la cual había escogido para interpretar el sábado.

La que no la pasaba nada bien, era Hermione. No tenía ni idea de cómo bailar, y a pesar del echo de haber participado en un recital de tap a los seis años de edad, eso no la ayudaba del todo. Había elegido una melodía llamada "Putting on the ritz", canción que había escuchado en la escena de una película donde un hombre bailaba tap (n/A: Fred Astaire y OMG! Cómo lo baila…búsquenlo en su buscador de videos favorito xD ) la cual había visto en las vacaciones de verano de hace dos años. Aunque los libros que allí se encontraban, mostraban cómo bailar paso por paso, las imágenes en movimiento servían de mucho, además de que aclaraban que podía usar la improvisación, no lograba tomar el ritmo y sus movimientos eran demasiado grotescos que hasta a veces hacían reír a Luna, por no hablar de las fuertes carcajadas de Ron y de las sonrisas de Harry. Y qué decir de las constantes burlas de Ginny a causa de los tenis y de los graciosos pantalones deportivos que Hermione había estado usando para "ensayar". A veces se enredaba en sus propios pies y caía al suelo, por lo que terminaba furiosa, se quitaba los sonoros zapatos con desgana y los tiraba lejos. Era allí cuando Harry intentaba levantarle el ánimo, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa de ternura cuando veía sus pucheros y cuando empezaba a golpear el suelo con los pies llena de coraje. Y es que nunca en su vida la había visto así.

-No aguanto más- le dijo a Harry tres días antes de la prueba, con determinación- Necesito ir a mi casa. Tengo que ver esa película. Pediré permiso a la profesora McGonagall-

Harry no le había expresado su opinión, sólo había asentido, antes de que ella saliera corriendo de la sala. Y es que no la quería desanimar diciéndole que lo más probable era que McGonagall no la dejara ir.

-Está loca- opinó Ron cuando Harry le contó la idea de su amiga

Pero fue ese mismo día, en la noche, cuando les calló, y bien, la bocota. McGonagall había aceptado. Después de todo, era uno de los derechos que el Premio Anual tenía. Podía estar fuera del castillo máximo doce horas. Estaría de regreso a la mañana siguiente. Entonces Hermione tomó sus zapatos y su bastón, y se dirigió a la chimenea más cercana a Londres, allí la recogerían sus padres.

-Vaya suerte que tiene- comentó Harry a sus amigos, durante el ensayo de Luna, cuando Hermione ya se había ido- Espero que eso la ayude de alguna manera

-No me interesa lo que sea una peculica, pero creo que definitivamente la ayudará-

-Película, Ginny- le corrigió el chico

-Eso- apuntó la pelirroja- ¡Ron¡Ya déjala en paz!- exclamó la chica a su hermano al ver que mientras Luna trataba de concentrarse en tocar, el chico agitaba su varita como si dirigiera en un concierto.

-Eso sonó mal Luna¿No tenía que ser un grave en vez de un agudo?- cuestionó Ron por enésima ocasión, fingiendo que leía el libro de partituras. Y no es que en realidad supiera de música (en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo se leía el libro), sólo lo hacía por fastidiarla, todo el día había hecho lo mismo, y Harry sabía el por qué: Primera discusión de pareja. ¿La razón? Ron había tratado de besarla mientras ella tocaba el piano. Ella estaba en la mejor parte y le estaba saliendo perfecto, cuando él la había abrazado por detrás, intentando besarla. Ella le había dicho que la dejara concentrarse - en un tono bastante amable, por cierto- y Ron lo había tomado a mal. Sólo eso.

-Ron, déjala en paz- repitió Ginny, mientras hojeaba un libro de tap tirada en el piso, a un lado de Harry que hacía un ensayo de Transformaciones.

-Es que sí se oyó mal, muy mal, parecía como si fuera el final y apenas vas empezando- explicó el chico

-Estoy cansada- dijo Luna levantándose del banquillo del piano, haciendo caso omiso a Ron- Me voy a dormir, chicos- y diciendo esto, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno –con Ron ni siquiera lo prolongó, como solía hacerlo- y salió de la habitación.

Ron miró a Ginny y a Harry, contrariado

-¿Qué estas esperando¡Ve por ella!- ordenó Ginny cómo si lo que tuviera que hacer Ron fuera muy obvio. Entonces él, casi sin dudarlo, salió corriendo tras Luna.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con desaprobación, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo, pues sabía que de alguna u otra forma, se arreglarían tarde o temprano.

-No durarán. No si Luna no besa ya a mi hermano- aseguró la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie. Harry frunció el ceño, no pudo responder. Intentó cambiar el tema, pues se había hecho un silencio bastante incómodo. Era la primera vez que estaba sólo con Ginny, después de…de eso.

-Hermione me dijo que quería que la ayudaras a escoger su sombrero, tu tía abuela mandó tantos que no sabe cuál elegir- comentó Harry mientras traía un saco y empezaba a sacar los sombreros de copa

-Primero deberá escoger el vestuario, aunque si elegirá lo típico para bailar tap, lo correcto es que sea uno negro- la chica también empezó a sacar los sombreros y los fue apilando en el piso. Encontró uno negro y se lo puso a Harry rápidamente- Te queda bien-

-¡Oye!- el chico se lo quitó y se lo puso a Ginny, mientras ésta se reía. Entonces ella tomó uno rojo decorado con una flor, bastante feo, y se lo puso.

-Qué masculino estás…-

-¡Hey!- cuando Harry se lo quitó, con una sonrisa en los labios, y levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, pudo notar que sus ojos habían adquirido cierto brillo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, entonces la mirada de Ginny bajó a sus labios y dio un paso hacia él, Harry se sintió realmente asustado y no se pudo mover. Entonces ella dio otro paso hacia enfrente y le echó los brazos al cuello, sus labios buscaron los de él, pero Harry volteó la cara, de modo que le terminó besando el mentón.

-Harry, yo…lo siento- dijo la chica en un murmullo acurrucándose en su cuello- Debí esperarte, lo sé, ahora me arrepiento…Regresemos Harry- Fue cuando él hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-No, Ginny, yo no…- a pesar de tener claras sus decisiones (y es que estaba muy seguro de que no quería nada con Ginny) no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso- Me equivoqué una vez, y no quiero volver a hacerlo…-balbuceó- No podemos…yo sentí algo por ti y tu jugaste con eso…y después viste a Dean y…-

-¡Lo sé, pero…!-

-Ahora que terminas con él, te acuerdas de mí…¿No?- dijo débilmente en un murmullo, y es que en verdad, no sentía ningún resentimiento hacia Ginny, él solo quería mantenerse alejado de ella de algún modo, pero conservar la amistad.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró, mientras unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

-¡Si!- exclamó desesperada- ¡Pero en verdad lo siento, Harry! Yo nunca quise hacerte daño…yo sólo quiero recuperar a Dean ¿Me entiendes? Haré lo que sea para que regrese conmigo…¡Ayúdame Harry, por favor! Eres mi amigo…podemos darle celos y entonces…-

-No- exclamó el chico perplejo- No te voy a ayudar a hacer lo que un día tu me hiciste a mí…No te entiendo Ginny, pensé que…Olvídalo- fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba realmente desconcertado, y sin mirarla una vez más, salió de la habitación.

(…)

Fue Hermione quien lo despertó esa mañana. Estaba de regreso. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue su rostro, sus ojos cafés se veían más claros a causa de los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana y le acariciaban toda su cara e incluso su cabello, gracias a la luz pudo notar un pequeño lunar cerca de los labios, por la barbilla, ella tenía una sonrisa y lo llamaba, se veía bastante animada, e incluso le pareció bonita. Ella le puso los lentes y se sentó a su lado. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y que los demás ya habían bajado a desayunar, pero el no tendría clase hasta el mediodía. Entonces se dio tiempo de platicar con Hermione.

- Mi padre consiguió la película mientras mamá y yo preparábamos té- relataba alegremente- Entonces la puse y adelanté la cinta hasta la escena que me interesaba. La vi unas tres veces y enseguida me puse a practicar. Casi memoricé toda la coreografía y para no olvidarla, hice unos apuntes. Practiqué unas quince veces en la madrugada y casi me salió perfecta. Aunque aún no me siento segura…tal vez hubiera sido buena idea citar a la tía abuela de Ron en mi casa para que me diera un par de consejos…-

Después del relato - bastante largo- de Hermione, Harry se dio la confianza para contarle de lo sucedido la noche de ayer con Ginny, le contó todo tal como había pasado. Ella no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa.

-Creo que necesita tiempo para pensar- aseguró la chica- Sé que ella quiere a Dean, demasiado, y como dijo ella, haría lo que fuera para recuperarlo-

-Pero yo no quiero ayudarla con eso- dijo Harry con fastidio –Yo ni de broma quiero volver a salir con ella…Digo, es bastante bonita y todo eso, pero sé que sólo me estaré engañando a mí mismo…Además, es muy celosa¿Luego quien se ocupará de levantarte cuando los pies se te enreden y caigas al suelo?-

Hermione sonrió complacida. Tenía a su Harry de vuelta.

(…)

-Me encantaría poder ver una vez más esa película- comentó Hermione a sus amigas esa noche, cuando los chicos habían bajado a la cocina para llevarles algo de cenar, y mientras se miraba en el espejo el sombrero que Harry le había escogido- Por más que bailo no me siento segura-

-Lo harás bien- aseguró la pelirroja- A Luna ya casi le sale perfecto ¿No es así, Luna?- La rubia sólo asintió, con la mirada perdida. Había estado así de soñadora todo el día, o sea, más soñadora que de costumbre- ¿Ahora que te hizo mi hermano?-

-Nada- la rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba.

- Luna me platicó lo que pasó ayer en la noche. Cuando Ron corrió tras ella, las cosas se arreglaron- contestó la castaña emocionada- Está así porque Ron le dijo algo muy lindo…- Luna rió, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué dijo?- exclamó la pelirroja fríamente y sin ningún tipo de interés. Luna se tomó su tiempo para responder, en verdad se veía emocionada, al final suspiró, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Que lamentaba hacerme sentir mal, que era un estúpido, que el no quería presionarme a nada y que para él lo más importante era estar conmigo. Entonces me conmovió tanto que empecé a llorar, él me consoló y me abrazó, entonces me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó cargada todo el camino hacia mi sala común-

-Ron nunca hizo eso conmigo- recordó Hermione- Cuando me veía llorar me dejaba sola y esperaba hasta al otro día para hablar…es decir, para discutir. Ron te quiere Luna, te lo digo en verdad- aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa

-Él es tan…tan…- Luna no pudo completar la frase y se tapó la cara con las manos de la emoción. Entonces Hermione y ella empezaron a reír sin ningún motivo (n/A: Por eso dicen que el amor atonta :P)

-No puedo creer que sea mi hermano quien te tenga así- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos, callando sus risas

-¿Así como?- preguntó Luna con emoción- ¿Así tan feliz?-

-¡No! Por favor, Luna ¡Reacciona¡Sólo es un chico! Sólo…Ron- Ginny hizo una mueca. Hermione y Luna fruncieron el ceño

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada! Así como a las demás, te va a terminar lastimando, o te va a engañar con otra, o simplemente va a divertirse un rato contigo y así, de repente, se va a olvidar de ti. Para muestra ve a Lavender¡o simplemente a Hermione!-

-¡Pero…!-

Hermione estaba estática, por un momento pensó que todo lo que decía Ginny era parte de una broma, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo el darse cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-¡Todo es un juego¿No te das cuenta¡Lo que suelen decir que sienten por ti es sólo una táctica para tenerte amarrada a ellos, besuquearse un poco contigo y después cambiarte por otra…!-

-¡Ginny, basta!- exclamó Hermione realmente sorprendida

-¡Es verdad, Hermione! Sólo mira cómo terminó contigo: Era tu novio y decía estar eternamente enamorado de ti ¿Y qué pasó después? Vió a Luna y fue tras ella, así como perro hambriento…-

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, entonces fue cuando una reacción la llevó a callar a Ginny de una bofetada, se asustó por su propia acción y se llevó una mano a la boca. Luna se había quedado impactada, entonces sollozó un momento, cerró su libro de partituras de golpe y salió de la habitación.

-Lo…lo siento, Ginny- dijo Hermione desconcertada- Pero no debiste…-

-Cállate- ordenó Ginny en un susurro mientras se sobaba la mejilla, sus ojos estaban vidriosos

-A mí nadie me calla, Ginny- respondió la chica recuperando el coraje, tantas veces que Ginny le había alzado la voz antes, que ya era hora de darse el valor para defenderse por lo menos una vez en su vida – Todo eso lo dijiste porque la relación de Ron y Luna te da envidia ¿cierto?-

-Todo eso lo dije porque es la verdad- continuó la pelirroja bufando de ira- Todos los hombres son unos idiotas, y ya va siendo hora de que Luna se entere de eso. ¿Y sabes? Ahora comprendo por qué nunca has tenido novio en toda tu vida, y yo que pensaba que sólo lo hacías porque estabas amargada…-

-Mira, no es culpa mía ni de Luna que Dean ni siquiera te voltee a ver y que a Harry le des lástima por casi habértele insinuado- Ginny se quedó sin palabras y se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras su cara se ponía roja de rabia- Lo siento, Ginny, pero es la verdad-

-¡Mira Hermione! Sólo te diré una cosa…yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero menos una…-

-Yo nunca dije que lo fueras- exclamó Hermione- Pero según lo que me contó Harry acerca de lo que pasó anoche, era lo que más parecía…- Ginny se quedó bocabierta una vez más

-¿Él…te contó?-

-Sí, Ginny. Él me tiene confianza. Algo que nunca te tuvo a ti- respondió con orgullo. Ginny, que respiraba agitada, razonó con calma las palabras de Hermione y entonces, a pesar de aquella ira que sentía en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo, algo en lo que nunca se había puesto a pensar.

-¿Siempre te ha gustado Harry, cierto?- cuestionó todavía con asombro, Hermione bajó la mirada, por primera vez nerviosa en la discusión- ¡Claro! Debí haberlo imaginado…¡Qué tonta! Así que tú eres la típica mejor amiga enamorada del chico, que no confiesa su amor, por temor a ser rechazada…¡Ahora todo está claro!-

Hermione tragó saliva

-Ginny, tu siempre has sabido que yo quiero a Harry como a un hermano…-

-¡Y encima te atreves a negarlo! En verdad me das lástima Hermione. No se cómo no me di cuenta antes…Ahora todo tiene sentido…Siempre estabas tú con él, protegiéndolo de todo, te creías el único ser en el mundo capaz de entenderlo…Entonces llegué yo, el me gustaba tanto…y tu, siempre allí, dándome consejos…Pero en realidad sólo te burlabas de mí, sabías que no tenía esperanzas por ser la hermana de Ron, y yo que te creí en verdad mi amiga…-

-No, Ginny, yo sólo…-

-Luego apareció Cho, y allí estabas tú, confundiéndolo aún más de lo que estaba…hasta lo citaste el mismo día que ella ¡Claro! Sabías que haciéndolo, ella se enojaría…y así terminó todo…- continuó Ginny. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione, en el fondo, sabía que todo eso era verdad –Luego volvieron mis esperanzas, imaginé que ahora que Harry ya no pensaba en Cho, y yo había crecido un poco más, tendría oportunidad. Y tú…tú me dijiste que me olvidara de esa idea, que fuera yo misma y buscara a otros chicos…Debí haber imaginado que lo decías porque te convenía y no porque fuera un consejo sincero de amigas…pero eso fue lo que hice, busqué a otros chicos, y te salió el tiro por la culata…Harry se percató de mi, entonces buscaste a mi hermano, claro, como viste que me había funcionado a mí, también quisiste hacer lo mismo con Ron, heriste a mi hermano, Hermione, jugaste con él, pero ni aún así Harry te volteó a ver. Y todo eso no lo he dicho porque te reclame el amor de Harry, pues bien sabes que estoy enamorada de Dean, sólo quiero hacerte saber lo hipócrita que has sido todo este tiempo…-

Hermione se dio valor para responder

-Sí, todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Acepto que hice todo eso…menos lo de Ron. Tu bien sabes que me gustaba, pero nunca estuve tan segura de que en verdad amaba a Harry hasta cuando empecé a salir con tu hermano, pero aún así, nunca le fallé, ni lo lastimé, terminamos porque los dos quisimos. En cuanto a Harry… yo todo lo hice pensando en su bien…Siempre quise protegerlo, no quería que nadie lo lastimara…Y al final, cuando él se percató de ti, y se veían tan "enamorados" no quise hacer nada. Confié en ti, pensé que lo cuidarías. Tomaste mi lugar y hasta me alejé un poco de él. Algo que nunca había hecho. Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, ustedes terminaron por razones fuertes. Y luego, cuando terminó la guerra, y él estaba más que ilusionado, se encuentra contigo y con Dean, juntos, en la sala común. Y pasó lo que siempre temí. Harry sufrió. Y yo no podía impedir que sufriera por la muerte de su familia o por sus problemas con Voldemort, pero si podía impedir que sufriera por una chica…y sin embargo, no pude hacerlo…-

-¿Y quién te crees tú para ser quien proteja a Harry de todo, y evitarle el sufrimiento?-

-Su mejor amiga. Una persona agradecida al chico que le ha salvado la vida más de dos veces. Y alguien que ama a Harry como nunca había amado a nadie-

Por primera vez, un silencio se apoderó de la sala, ambas miraron al suelo, sin saber qué más decir. En eso, oyeron la puerta abrirse.

-Conseguimos pan de calabaza y un poco de cerveza de…-comenzó Ron, quien enseguida sintió el ambiente tenso. Ginny salió de la sala sin mirarlo y sin pronunciar palabra- ¿Qué le pasa¿ Dónde está Luna?-

-¿Estás llorando Hermione?- exclamó Harry alarmado

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Tuvimos una conversación muy emotiva, eso es todo- dijo la chica con indiferencia- Luna fue a su dormitorio, se puso algo sensible…Me voy a la cama-

Y también salió de la habitación, dejando a los chicos con el ceño fruncido y las bandejas de plata en las manos.

Tuvo que pasar todo el día siguiente para que Luna se recuperara psicológicamente de lo que Ginny le había dicho. Al principio se sentía mal, porque en el fondo siempre había pensado que ella había sido el motivo de ruptura entre Hermione y Ron. Fue Hermione la terapeuta de Luna. Después de recalcarle una y otra vez que Ginny sólo había dicho eso porque había estado triste por haber terminado con Dean y porque de alguna u otra forma los chicos siempre terminaban por herirla, fue cuando Luna dejó de pensar en eso.

Esa tarde en el ensayo de Hermione la pasaron muy bien. Después de que ensayó por más de cuatro horas seguidas, al final, logró hacerlo casi perfecto. Como la canción con la que bailaba tenía letra, era doblemente difícil ya que tenía que hacer _playback_. Y más raro aún porque era cantada por un hombre, además de que tenía que actuar como tal (se vestiría como tal) y hacer un poco de malabares con el bastón. Según la tía abuela de Ron, se vería muy artístico.

-Y ridículo- agregó Hermione cuando leyó la carta de la vieja bailarina

Si, era difícil y extraño, pero lo más admirable era que Hermione sabía hacerlo, y eso era muy gracioso para los chicos. ¿Cuándo se iban a imaginar a su Hermione haciendo ese tipo de cosas? Lo más divertido fue cuando Harry y Ron se pusieron a bailar también con zapatos, sombreros y bastones. Ellos hicieron un _show_ de tap frente a ellas, quienes reían con ganas. Claro, solo Hermione y Luna, ya que Ginny ya no entraba a esa Sala desde la noche anterior.

Luego tomaron un poco de agua fresca, antes de empezar con el ensayo de Luna, Hermione se disculpó porque ya se tenía que ir pues estaba cansada y Harry hizo lo mismo (n/A: Qué casualidad ¿no?) Entonces dejaron a Ron y a Luna solos.

-Parece que desde siempre han estado genéticamente conectados. Ahora resulta que a los dos les pega el sueño a la misma hora- comentó Ron con sarcasmo

-Eso puede ser posible- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa- O tal vez fue porque los dos tienen un gran sentido común, para dejar a una pareja sola en una habitación-

-O que alguien les haya pedido eso de favor hoy por la tarde - contestó el chico mirando hacia el techo

Luna se rió

-Pues quien se los haya pedido, debe saber que no logrará nada con eso-

-¿Ah no¿Por qué?- exclamó el chico algo desilusionado

-Porque alguien debe ponerse a practicar si no quiere hacer el ridículo otra vez- contestó dirigiéndose hacia su piano. Él corrió tras ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-Tu no harás ningún ridículo. Tú eres buena- le susurró al oído- Para mí, ninguna es más buena que tu-

Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo de frente, entonces se puso seria

-Ronald¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?-

-Quieres decir¿antes que ahora?- contestó el chico seductor, ella sonrió y rodó los ojos

-Esa frase ya está muy usada ¿sabías?-

-La verdad sí-

-Hablo enserio, Ronald, la verdad-

-Bueno, supongo que sí-

-¿Qué se siente?- cuestionó con una inocente curiosidad.

Luna quería que le explicara el amor…¿podría existir alguna otra criatura más tierna que ella? Ron simplemente se derretía al ver sus ojos mirarlo, suspicaces.

-Bueno, pues…es cuando piensas mucho en esa persona, tanto, que hasta ni siquiera puedes dormir, cuando adoras pasar tiempo con ella, y te hace sentir especial. Entonces cuando la ves, sientes raro aquí- Ron se frotó el estómago- y cuando estás con ella, no importa lo demás, es como si solo existieras tu y ella…¿Me explico?-

Luna asintió pensativa y añadió melancólica

-Yo nunca me había enamorado antes-

Ron sonrió con ternura

-Pues me alegro que ahora lo estés, porque el amor te hace muy feliz-

-No es el amor Ronald, eres tu quien me hace feliz-

-¿Ah sí?- el chico la miró con una ceja levantada y con un movimiento rápido la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el banquillo de su piano, mientras ella reía- Menos plática y más acción, ahora debes ensayar, y yo te miro desde aquí, calladito, lo prometo-

Lo que no sabía Ron, es que cada detalle como ese, era el que hacía que Luna se enamorara más y más de él.

Ella empezó a tocar, cada vez más inspirada, sentía su corazón más acelerado que de costumbre, una fuerte emoción se apoderó de ella. El tocar cada nota parecía tan simple, lo difícil se estaba haciendo fácil, su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo y sus dedos se movían como por instinto, como si cada dedo supiera en realidad a qué tecla dirigirse, y ella ya no pensaba. Ella sólo quería sentir. Sentir así como estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Miró hacia un lado y Ron la miraba embelesado, como si fuera lo más hermoso que nunca hubiera visto, en ese momento, Luna se sintió el ser más especial del planeta. Y sin darse cuenta, Luna había logrado la melodía perfecta. Lo había hecho. Al tocar la última nota, se percató. Se miró ambas manos, sorprendida. Miró la cara de Ron, quien también estaba boquiabierto.

-Lo hice- exclamó la chica afirmándole y a la vez cuestionándole

-¡Sí!- exclamó Ron admirado y levantándose- ¡Lo hiciste!

Ella también se levantó

-¡Lo hice¡Lo hice!-

-¡Sí¡Fue perfecta!-

Ella empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción y él corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Nunca había tocado así¡Por Merlín!-

-¡Lo sé, lo sé¡No te equivocaste en nada!- él la sostuvo y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, rieron unos momentos y luego Ron se detuvo, aún sin permitir que los pies de Luna tocaran el suelo, en realidad, ella no era muy pesada- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Ella levantó ambos hombros, no deseaba saberlo siquiera, ahora lo que más deseaba era liberar sus emociones, ni siquiera intentó razonar una respuesta, cada neurona era inservible, su corazón latía muy veloz y al parecer, cada milímetro de su piel se había vuelto más sensible que nunca. Podía sentir los brazos de Ron ejerciendo fuerza alrededor de su cintura, podía sentir su torso contra el de él, su aliento sobre su barbilla, y calor a sobremanera que podría derretir cada glaciar de la tierra. Los segundos se convirtieron en horas y las horas en siglos, lo pequeño se había hecho grande y ahora podía ver cada detalle en el rostro de Ron, su frente, sus cejas, sus ojos, sus orejas, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus pecas, sus labios. La dulzura de sus labios, que sonreían. Se sintió flotar. Bajó la cabeza y se perdió observando cada línea de sus labios. Ron, ya no pudo sonreír, tuvo que entreabrir los labios para respirar, pues se estaba agitando demasiado por tenerla tan cerca…y… ¿Si por fin, ella lo dejaba besarla? No lo pensó más, no había nada que pensar. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su boca quedó a unos centímetros de la de ella, quien sonrió. No pudo dar una señal mejor. Cerraron los ojos lentamente, al mismo tiempo, y entonces él la besó con calma y tiernamente. Quería guardar para sí cada sensación y cada reacción de su piel contra la de ella. Fueron unos segundos sin parar, pero sin duda, el primer contacto de sus labios, sería algo que los dos recordarían por siempre.

* * *

_Y bien...eso ha sido todo_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Y como ya dije, el próximo capítulo verán el H/Hr potente...ya que este capítulo fue como la base de algo._

_Y bueno, también me pareció importante poner un poco de R/L...sobre todo su primer beso...Así ven como escribo el romance...y lo que les espera a Harry y a Hermione... :)_

**Agradezco a...**

**Liz Echizen** - **kamy** - **hadita 1991** - **lunitalúthien** - **lanyera** - **saly good girl** - **valeth 13** - **saritaharryherm** - **missyumikov** - **Suri-chan** - **Polita Weasley** - **Azamy-Delacour** - **Wordenwood** - **ivi's**

**...por sus hermosos reviews que hacen que esta historia siga... si supieran cuánto gusto me da leerlos y saber que les emocionó, que les divierte o que les gusta... solo eso me da fuerza y entusiasmo para escribir...**

**...por haber seguido el fict desde el comienzo, desde la mitad o desde hace un capítulo...**

**...por su comprensión por mi falta de tiempo...**

**...por odiar a Ginny igual que yo... xD ... seguro que en este cap la odiaron más...**

**...por ser H/Hr 100...!!!**

**Jaja..bueno... sólo me queda pedirles sus comentarios sinceros, por favor...se acepta de todo...y más si es una critica constructiva, porque me hace falta saber cómo voy :)**

**Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos en la próxima actualizacion!!**

**mOonlovegood14**


End file.
